By Crimson Blood
by HyperHellFire
Summary: Jin and Hwoarang are main. Two original characters and Kazuya too. 1st story to the trilogy. Hell breaks loose on Earth and there are only a few people able to control it. How will it end? .:COMPLETE:.
1. Identical Separation

Chapter 1:

Identical Separation

A three-year-old Korean ran through the Dojo. His shoulder-length red hair was being combed in the wind. His small training GI pants were stretched against his small legs. The short training shirt flowed with the strong air. He slid down the corridor sideways and almost fell. He caught the edge of the doorframe. He hurriedly got up and opened the door. He quietly poked his small head though the crack he had made by opening the door slightly. As he looked in he knew that he should never disturb his master's mediation but he looked anyway. Strange he didn't see anyone. Suddenly he looked down and saw a pair of feet with blue training guards on. He slowly looked up to see his master's curious face.

"Heh...heh...." The little boy tried to turn around and run off but the strong man caught him by his shirt and pulled him into the room. The little boy sat on the mat and looked at the large man.

"How many times-" His master started, but the little boy interrupted him,

"But Master Baek-" The man turned and looked at him.

"Hwoarang...." he warned.

"But-"

"Hwoarang....."

"But it's important-"

"Really?" The man said crouching down to look him in the eyes. "Go on." Hwoarang nodded,

"I found something."

"Ok....What did you find?"

"That's the problem, Master." His master shook his head. "It moves. I never saw anything like it."

"Really? Show me." The large brown haired man followed Hwoarang outside and off a little ways left of the Dojo. He led him towards a small bunch of bushes. He made a little part in the bushes and gestured for his master to come closer. Baek bent down and was surprised to see the smallest bundle he's ever seen in his life. For a minute he too was confused at what it was.

"Master, what is it?" Hwoarang asked. Baek shook his head slightly and reached out to touch it. Suddenly it started to wiggle and squirm. Baek took it and opened the bundle. His face was struck with surprise.

"Hwoarang, this....this is a baby." He told the boy. He showed Hwoarang.

"A baby..." He whispered as he reached out to touch it. At the same time the baby reached out for Hwoarang. Baek held the frail baby gently,

"Yes, a baby. A gift."

"Master...." Hwoarang said, not taking his gaze from the child.

"Yes?" Baek answered.

"Is it a boy?" Hwoarang looked at him. Baek turned his back for a second and then turned back around.

"No, Hwoarang. It's a girl."

"A girl?" Hwoarang said. he looked a bit disappointed but his face suddenly brightened.

"Master! Can we keep her?" he asked. Baek thought for a moment and decided.

"Yes, Young Talon, we will keep her." Hwoarang jumped happily as the walked back to the Dojo.

"Master, can I name her?" He asked.

"We shall name her together,.....as a family." Hwoarang suggested names the whole time they walked back. They finally decided as the walked back into the Dojo.

"Kaziya" Hwoarang said.

"Kazi-ya?" Baek said.

"No...Kaz-eye-ya." he sounded it out.

"Very well then. Kaziya it is." Baek said satisfied.

………………Four years later …………………

A seven-year-old red headed boy sat on the edge of the harbor docks. It was dark but he wasn't afraid. He sat next to the four year old red headed Kaziya. They both sat there laughing and telling jokes.

"And there was this fish who had all these spikes on him, that the whole school of fish wouldn't let him in 'cause they said he was a weapon and told him to leave his skin at home." She said, Hwoarang and Kaziya both burst out laughing at their childlike joke. As the laughter died down a bit Hwoarang replied,

"Hey Kazi?" Kaziya looked at him. "Why did Master make us take a blood test? What is a blood test?" Kazi shrugged her shoulders,

"I donno.." Hwoarang pulled his legs up and hugged them from the chilly breeze. Kazi suddenly screamed. Hwoarang grabbed her and held her close. He looked up to see two North Korean soldiers walking towards them. Kazi grasped Hwoarang's shirt and he hugged her tightly.

"What do you want?" He demanded as he stood up. They came closer. He told her to let go and stood in front of her to protect her. When they took a step closer to them he leapt into the air trying to kick them but one of them just caught his foot and threw him back. He knew he couldn't fight them. He grabbed Kazi and held her close. One of the soldiers tried to take Kazi. He eventually ripped the poor girl from Hwoarang's arms and threw him backwards. They hurriedly got into their jeep and started to drive off. Baek came from the opposite way and tried to catch the jeep. As soon as he was within range the soldier that wasn't driving shot Baek in his leg. He couldn't chase them any more and they drove off in to the distance leaving nothing but Kazi's sorrowful and frightful screams. Hwoarang ran up to Baek breathing heavily,

"Master-"

"Hwoarang, listen carefully." In all of his confusion Hwoarang nodded as Baek continued,

"Kazi is your sister-"

"I know Master-"

"No. She is your sister by blood." Baek said gritting his teeth and not letting any further pain show, "And whatever you do when you grow up, find her. Do every thing in your power to find her. Together you two will do great and powerful things. Promise me. Promise her." He said grasping Hwoarang's shoulders. Hwoarang saw fright, seriousness, love, and all his urgency and strength in his eyes. Hwoarang was scared but found his voice and promised to his master and his sister. Hwoarang was always close to Kazi. They could always feel each other's emotional and physical feelings. Sometimes they were like twins. One could tell what the other was thinking. They even liked the same things. They were like twins. They were identical.........


	2. Number Four

Chapter 2:

Number Four

Darkness........ a forbidding, everlasting black eternity of hell. Small sobs of uncontrollable pain and torment echo through the never-ending darkness that wraps tightly amongst a young Korean girl of flaming red hair. The clouded tears of crimson blood poured from her hazel-brown eyes and stained the darkened ice-cold floor. A young being of darkness whispered in her ears......

"Come....... " His dark, mysterious voice was alluring. She felt drawn to him. "Come...... join......" He whispered holding his cold hand out for her to take.

Her head lifted from her knees, in which it was buried, and stared into his dark brown eyes. Her hand lifted to touch his. The darkness ripped him away and tore her into her memory. She once again felt her brother's arms and the permanent pain of being torn away from him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A seventeen-year-old red and dyed black-headed girl jumped up. A cold sweat poured down her face and back. She ran a trembling right hand through the short cut hair that spiked in all different directions. She looked down upon her chest and looked at the locket of her past. The South Korean sideways yin-yang symbol of red and blue shined in the darkness of midnight. Wings were placed around the edge of the symbol, as well. The young girl opened it up,

"Hwoanchan.........." She whispered in Korean, "I'll soon be with you, with you and Master..."

A single tear fell and hit the picture of two redheaded children and a dark-brown haired man holding them both. One was a boy, the other............. a girl. A single small scrap of paper, written in a Korean little boy's handwriting, read:

**_ Kazi,_**

**_ I wuv you baby sister. I'll always be with you. Master will to. I'll always be there, to save you. I'll fight for you, for Korea, for Master, to proteckt the ones I wuv. I'll fight only to proteckt you and be the best I can, for you, my baby sister. I wuv you, pleas don't eber forget...._**

**_ Hwoarang_**

****

She stuffed the piece of paper inside the locket and snapped it shut. Kazi got up and dressed. She hurriedly grabbed a black leather book bag and stuffed another pair of clothes in it. Her American Army attire was all she had. She took a Colt 45 and a butterfly knife and packed them as well. a few other things went right into the bag as well including homemade smoke bombs, grenades, a sketch book and a few drawing pencils. She zipped it up and grabbed her jacket. After she put her jacket on, she slipped a dark hooded cloak over it and headed out the door. Kazi sneaked past the guards and jumped the seven-foot-high barbed wire fence. The barbs ripped some of her clothes setting the military alarm off. Kazi jumped down the other side and into the civilian city. The sirens blasted the air and red and white lights searched the grounds. She slipped through the shadows and down an alley. She pulled out a new motorcycle and jumped on it. With that she sped through the city. They had spotted her.

"Shit!" She mumbled as she accelerated.

The cops were right behind her. She heard one cop yell to her about pulling over and handing herself in. She laughed at the thought. She sped on zigzagging through alleyways and ghetto streets. There was only one cop who could keep up with her, 'Denise.....' Kazi thought as she curved to a stop in the middle of the street. A young black girl cop got out of her recently stopped car.

"A'ight, Kaziya. We've been through a lot of yo crap, but busting out o' the military, especially when you know valuable information is punishable by death and I know you know that." She said pointing her pistol at Kazi. Kazi silently laughed. "What's so funny?!" Denise demanded confusingly. Kazi smirked,

"Gingerbread, Gingerbread, I'm rising, can't you see? Gingerbread, Gingerbread I am the sun, catch me." She said speeding off into the shadows.

"DAMNIT! KAZIYA! YOU CRACKHEAD!" Denise yelled. She knew she couldn't follow Kazi, 'Damnit, she sped off to fast.' She thought. Kazi is always playing these hide-n-seek, I'll-always-give-you-a-hint-because-I-know-you-can't-catch-me games, with Denise.

"I'm risin' can't you see? I am the sun, catch me?......" Denise thought aloud, "Rising......Sun........ Japan?!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The motorcycle tires tore the asphalt and burned the grass. 'I'm coming........ To be with you, you and Master, Hwoarang.....' Kazi thought as the darkness of her hell enveloped her as she tore from it and sped down the country road.

"As family......." Kazi finished her thought aloud. An insanely evil grin creeped across her face as she disappeared into the everlasting black eternity of her hell, towards Hwoarang. Towards the Iron Fist Tournament, number four......


	3. One More Condemnation

Chapter 3:

One More Condemnation

The golden sunlight twinkled and reflected of off the morning dew that didn't lay undisturbed. A warm wind blows and shakes the leaves of the surrounding forest. The emerald green grass seemed to flow and compliment the small patch of Japanese cherry blossom trees and the regular beautiful ones just as well. Multi-colored flowers bloom silently in the distance. Standing on the edge, his face, serious yet calming, like a well-fought battle still going on inside his very own still tormented mind. Struggling still to be free of the horror that had befallen him so long ago. His strong figure stood in the very same pose. The warm wind blew once more. His jet-black hair was ruffled by the wind. The balance of his white and black training GI that he'd hoped would calm his restless soul, did the very opposite. His fast moves suddenly burst the calm and serene air and became an object of hatred. He moved swiftly and powerful. The one place that seemed to be his own garden of Eden melted into an all to familiar hell that never really left him that was fueled by his own uncontrollable burning desire for revenge. This spawn from hell, this devil from an inescapable doomed fate to never parish, this Jin Kazama. As time drew near, he hastened and abruptly halted. His chest heaved and took deep breaths of the clean air. He changed his clothing and set off for the one opportunity that suited this one desire. The Iron Fist Tournament, number 4.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The silence of the dark midnight streets was seemingly a warning as Jin walked silently in and out of the dim light of the streetlights. The dark and gloomy streets of inevitable violence twisted and turned as he walked silently. The soft and nearly soundproof steps of red and white sneakers, the small sound of his blue and golden flamed pant-legs ruffled together, scoffed the ground. They were the only sounds that were to be heard besides the crackle of a bon fire and the soft chatter of people that he occasionally slipped by. He swiftly slid through the shadows and made his way through the darkness and to the tournament. The sky darkened even blacker than before as he took his invitation and went back stage of the tournament's arena. The sky darkened to a world of darkness and all shadow stretched across the horizon. The ruby red flames of the rising sun's light triggered the gong and the tournament was officially underway. The first few rounds were nothing special until a real martial artist was up against another martial artist, then it was something, but Jin wasn't interested. He itched for his first real challenge. His first real challenge to test his strength, fighting ability, and to prove once and for all how he deserves to be understood, plus the revenge and victory he should fight for and finally attain. His rounds were almost nothing but blood. Finally his last round before fighting Heihachi Mishima came.

The numbers were called. Jin stepped up and headed for the right side of the arena. He turned and glared upon his opponent. The man looked vaguely familiar and his hair was no exception. He wore sunglasses to where he couldn't possibly see his eyes. They both got ready to fight and the gong sounded. The man rushed at him with amazing speed and power. Jin barely dodged his punch when he stole a glance of his eyes. They were cold, dark, mysterious, and unforgiving. Jin couldn't feel his soul like he could feel everyone else.... This man was different. 'That style... I know....' Jin couldn't help but think as they both matched skills. Jin threw one of his best punches but was caught as he caught his opponent's fist as well. This pose turned into a test of strength and sort of challenging rivalry. They both smirked evilly as if they were twins and as if they were stranded together by some unknown force, the smirks silently transformed into a set of proud smiles full of determination. The smiles gave off a sense of enjoyment at the competition. The crowd went into a rustle of confusion as they witnessed something they couldn't have ever comprehend or understood. Their faces full of confusion at the sight of both of the fighters' smirks even when either one was losing. Jin couldn't help but smirk and smile. It was almost like they, both, were enjoying this fight and didn't want it to end anytime soon. 'Something has to be done....' Jin thought as he remembered that this wasn't a game. His smile faded and an angry serious look washed over his face. His dark brown eyes grew cold and a cold wind blew. The man suddenly realized as well and the fight was transformed into a bloody war of will, strength, and power. The arena became a jumble of flying lightning, as they both didn't hold back. They held their ground, there seemed to be a misplaced hatred among the two as they struggled to keep from falling. Jin's anger overpowered him. The man tripped him and threw him out of the ring. Jin hit the wall and landed on the ground. The man was deemed winner of the round. Jin didn't get up. He grasped the grass and the ground in anger of his sudden failure. He pushed himself up and sat there. Still grasping the dirt he lifted his hand and looked at it. His fingers loosened and he opened his hand. A small yellow flower popped up out of the dirt unharmed. He glared at it and set it back on the ground. He got up and headed back stage. Every bone in his body ached. His clothes were torn and dirty with dirt and blood. His pride was seriously dented but his determination grew as did his anger, hatred, power, and the uncontrollable feeling of rage within the back of his mind. His hands were shaking, his face was hot, and his disappointment at his own failure and loss. This was his afterglow, his aftermath....

He watched the ending battle as the powerful man faced off against Heihachi. Surprisingly Heihachi knew him. 'Who....' Jin began to think. He couldn't figure out who this mysterious guy was. The strange man won and Heihachi was reduced to a pitiful old man. The announcer went up on stage and started to announce the man winner. 'Pathetic...' Jin thought as he started to walk away, but he suddenly heard the announcer,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Mishima, Kazuya, The King of the Iron Fist Tournament!" Jin stopped in his tracks and turned around faster than he saw anything. His eyes grew large with surprise as Kazuya took off his sunglasses and showed his face. Jin suddenly thought, 'Kazuya Mishima?! Kazuy-father?!' Jin couldn't believe his ears. Not only had he been defeated in front of everyone including Heihachi-he had been defeated in front of his father. Kazuya stood proudly with the trophy in his hand unaware that his very son was only seven feet away from him. 'Should I...' Jin suddenly wanted to know him. He wanted to know what he was like.... He felt an emotion of wanting to trust him.... And confide in him. Jin snapped himself out of it and told himself that it was all just a dream, meeting his father and gaining his acceptance, but he suddenly and truly wanted to be good enough for him. He wanted acceptance. His acceptance as a human. As his son. As his own flesh and blood. Kazuya stepped down from the arena and into the back room. The wild cheers died down and eventually the audience calmed. Jin pulled his hood back up as Kazuya walked past. 'He didn't even notice me.....' Jin thought.

"Hey! Kazama! We didn't get our battle. I'll still win." The voice came a little more than four feet away from Jin. Kazuya stopped, 'Kazama...' He thought. 'Jun?' He turned around, listened and watched intently in the shadows. Jin turned and looked at the red headed Korean boy that was his age. The boy's flaming blood red hair was short and needed some serious combing. He had light brown eyes, tan skin, a small smirk, and a ruffled soldier outfit.

"Hwoarang..." Jin mumbled, 'Just great.' He thought.

"Come on. Fight, Kazama!" Hwoarang said as he got set in fighting stance. A confused look came over Kazuya's face. Hwoarang kept playing around even after Jin turned his head away. "Come on. Fight!" He kept on and on. He suddenly snapped Jin's hood down. Kazuya practically choked in surprise. Hwoarang gave a smirk, his white teeth showing. He laughed. Kazuya watched as Jin accidentally showed his face and his face swelled with annoyance. He grit his teeth and balled his right fist tightly. Kazuya jumped back in surprise as he looked at Jin's face and saw an almost complete replica of himself. He abruptly started to think, 'He looks like me.....But...' Kazuya suddenly noticed Jin's bangs, 'Jun.......' He seemingly but two-and-two together and his eyes grew wide with disbelief. 'He couldn't be.....' Kazuya was at the point of deceiving himself but Jin seemed to have triggered a distant memory of Jun and their 'silent night' together. Then and only then it triggered, 'Is he.....Jun....Is he.........my son?' Kazuya thought. He couldn't believe it. His very own son and he had never known until now. With this realization came the guilt and remorse, 'What have I done......Why did I do that to her.... What did I do......Jun..... I'm.... so.... sorry.... forgive me....' Kazuya thought. He was no longer watching Hwoarang taunt Jin into fighting him. He looked aimlessly at he trophy in his hand. Flashbacks of his recent fight came back to him. He made many realizations including Jin's skill, strength, power, and attitude. Plus what he must have had to gone through being the very child that he is.... or was. Did he know? What does he think? What would he think? How would he react? Where is Jun? All these questions seemed to have sprung up out of nowhere and smack him right in the face. Just as the pain and worry from his entire set of questions seem to calm down a bit, Truth hit him. Once again 'in the face'. 'He probably knows. He probably hates me.' Kazuya thought as he snapped out of his little 'world' and went back to watching Jin and Hwoarang.

"Ok, ok. I see. That's all right. You know what I'll get you later, Kazama, Jin. Heh heh heh..." Hwoarang laughed and walked off. Jin gave a small sigh of relief, fixed his hair, and pulled his hood up. He dusted his hands and stuck them in his jacket pockets. He leaned against the wall and started to wonder what it would be like to have a father that would actually accept him. Even though he knew this wouldn't happen he still wondered and silently prayed to his mother in his head for luck, fortune, the will, and courage to stand up and tell Kazuya, his father. Kazuya saw or felt Jin's soul and his traits. Power, leadership, courage, bravery, strength, and a deep burning desire that seemed to elevate Kazuya's feelings from the bottom of his ice-cold heart. 'Jin. Jin Kazama. My son.' He now felt some what........ proud.


	4. Crossroads

Chapter 4:

Crossroads

Hwoarang walked down the hall in the back stage of the tournament. It was almost sundown as the skies flamed over in a fire of rage mixing with the vast blueness of this sky. He was quiet, having lost and not being able to fight against Jin in the tournament. In his mind was a decision to be made and a tough one at that. Was it back to the army where he would be barely scolded and given demerits? Or was it a rebellion from the army and back to street fighting? His mind was clouded. If he were to go back to the army, his life would bore him until the next opportunity to fight and prove himself above all others, but who knows when that will be. 'I have no real purpose to run anymore. Who will be there to welcome me back? Zack? Itsh? Lareng?' Hwoarang almost laughed at the thought of those three welcoming him back, even though they were in his gang. Hwoarang walked alone for a while passing a few people, Steve, Law, Paul, and some others. He paid no attention to everyone else. A strange figure in a black, hooded, sleeveless cloak passed him. He stopped as soon as he stood beside this figure. His light brown eyes flickered with curiosity,

"Take off your hood." He said looking at the figure. A strong woman's voice answered,

"No." Suddenly they both heard another voice,

"There she is!" They turned to see a young black American cop and Lei, a Chinese international cop standing side-by-side.

"Fweeze!" Lei yelled. The hooded figure grabbed a rock and threw it at him. SMACK! The rock hit Lei right between his eyes. The American cop started to shoot at her. Hwoarang and the woman turned and started to run. The strong wind blew the figure's hood off and revealed a girl. They didn't notice each other until they ran down a few corridors and twisted around a few corners until they finally stopped and turned the last corner to catch their breath. The girl was breathing slightly heavy as she peeked around the corner to see if they had lost them.

"I think.... we have a little time before-" The girl stopped as soon as she turned her head and saw Hwoarang's face.

"HWOARANG?!" The girl jumped in surprise.

"Huh....." Hwoarang looked at her closely, not recognizing her with partly dyed hair, "KAZI?!"

"How-" They both started but ended at the same time.

"Hwoarang....." Kazi said, "It's been so long...I hardly recognized you." She said.

"I gotta admit, you don't look the girl I used to know." Hwoarang suddenly heard the cop's voices, "Come-on. We'll talk later."

Hwoarang grabbed her gently by her wrist and started to run. Kazi followed him towards his motorcycle.

"Where are we going?" She said breathing heavily.

"Back to Korea!" He yelled. Kazi stopped. Hwoarang stopped a few feet away. "What?" He asked. Kazi shook her head in disapproval.

"No. I can't-"

"Yes you can." He interrupted her. He took her and ran towards his gang's hideout. They turned down a dark alley. By now the sky had already darkened to a deep midnight-black and the streetlights stood no chance at piercing the darkness of the shadows as the crawled over everything.

Hwoarang led Kazi down the dark and damp street slowly avoiding the light as much as possible. They soon slipped through a small crack between two very large and thick buildings. Hwoarang walked up to a large and well-hidden building that looked abandoned.

"Hwoarang." Kazi said.

"What?" He turned to look at her.

"What is THIS?" Her voice gaining a bit of warning. Hwoarang shook his head.

"My hideout. My gang's hideout." He said. Kazi's expression morphed from a serious disappointment to a held in laughter. "And what is just so funny?!" He demanded. Kazi let her laughter out. The laughter of his little sister was like music to his ears.

"This is certainly not that best that my big brother could do!" She said between laughs, "I've seen better walls in a roach's condo." She laughed hysterically. Hwoarang's right eye twitched. Kazi cleared her throat, "Hem... Now what were you saying?" She gave him a playful smile that let him know that she was only trying to make their situation a little lighter than it really was. In which she succeeded. Hwoarang laughed and shook his head, 'It's definitely good to have her back...' He thought. Kazi looked at him.

"Let's go." He stated and let her follow him inside. As Kazi walked behind Hwoarang a bunch of men came to the door and greeted him not noticing her. She decided to play low and lifted her hood up.

"Hey Hwoarang!" Some guy hollered from the small crowd. "Who's that?" Hwoarang motioned to Kazi that she could come in. Kazi walked to the middle of the room where Hwoarang was standing. Some guy closed the door.

"Guys, this is my baby sister, Kazi." Kazi lifted her hood and brought it down. They were really used to Hwoarang bringing girls back to the hideout, but they never knew he had a sister. A surprised look sprang up on each of their faces. They settled down a bit after about an hour. Most of them went to sleep or loaded guns and sharpened knives after Hwoarang told them the police were on they're tails.

Two hours passed. Hwoarang told Kazi everything that he could think of.

"No..." She bowed her head and looked at the glistening blood that trickled through her clenched fist and down her forearm. "He can't......master..." Her face felt hot. She tried to hold all of her tears, but a small tear ran down her hot face and hit the grass. Hwoarang took Kazi's bloody fist and held it gently in his hand and hugged her with his other arm.

"Kazi, it's been this way ever since six years ago." He whispered, "It's not your fault..." Kazi let her clenched fist go and grasped his shirt,

"It is. It is." She said holding her tears, "It's all my fault..." The wind blew lightly. Hwoarang's shirt was full of her blood. Kazi slumped to the ground and onto her knees.

"If only.... I could have...... If only I had-" She started. Suddenly Hwoarang's voice got serious.

"No." His voice was strong and demanding. Kazi didn't look at him. "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing that you could have done, even if you had gotten there on time." Kazi's tears stopped and she looked at her big brother. That's when he got a good glimpse of her. Her hair was dark now with a few of her bangs in original color, a bright fire red. Her light brown eyes shimmered slightly. She had become grown, a full-fledged woman. A very strong woman. A black cloak fell about her shoulders and a small gray jacket was hidden underneath. She wore baggy, torn American army cargo pants that were untucked from her brown boots. Her face was dirty as well as every other part of her body. Some were spots of blood while others were just dirt, mud, and everything in between. 'She is a bit thin. Must have not eaten in days.' Hwoarang shook his head. He always knew that life was always hard for her. Suddenly all of his memories flooded back like a brilliant tsunami crashing to shore. The good times, and the one that led to their separation. The heart-killingly painful one. He could see all the hurt within her emotionally mixed eyes.

"What happened to you?" He gently helped her up wondering if they had put her in the army or if that was the everyday style. Kazi stood up but her eyes shot back to the ground when the question reached her ears. She looked away hoping that he would forget the question. Not likely. Hwoarang grew serious. His strong hands landed on her shoulders and gave them a bit of added weight. "Kazi...." His voice warned. Kazi reluctantly looked into his light brown eyes that were engraved with a solemn, serious, and caring stare.

"I....I...." Kazi couldn't bring herself to say it. How could she tell him everything? "I....Hwoarang- please, I promise, I'll tell you everything when we're safe." She finally said slipping from his grasp. Hwoarang's shoulders dropped a bit and he sighed,

"Whatever you wish, baby sister." They suddenly heard a loud BOOM like dynamite and ran into the abandoned house. Hwoarang threw the door open to find his gang members and both police people who were chasing them earlier facing off. Dust, bricks, boards and glass were everywhere. Lei suddenly shouted and interrupted the young black American cop,

"FWEEZE!" Everyone hit the ground; their feet were up in the air, one foot twitching. Kazi burst out laughing.

"Lei?" The black girl cop said inching back a little. Kazi was busy laughing when Hwoarang started to cackle himself. The whole room seemed contagious as everyone (except Lei of course and the other cop who was trying to hold it in) started to laugh as they picked themselves up off of the floor while some just rolled around.

"Don't worry Kazi, we'll handle this." Zach said between laughs. He took out a small ball and threw it to the ground as hard as possible. The ball burst and emitted a thick gray smoke. Kazi felt Hwoarang's hand jerk her wrist in one direction. She couldn't see through the smoke and she started to cough. She ran in the direction that Hwoarang led her and trusted him with her life.


	5. Inner Self

Chapter 5:

Inner Self

As her vision became clearer, she could see that Hwoarang was leading her to a small building a few blocks away from the hideout where everything was happening. Kazi didn't want to go back to Korea. For the simple fact that it was the enemy now. Not just America's enemy, but her's as well. Hwoarang sped around a corner and took her with him. He stopped and looked around to see if anyone was coming.

"Kazi. I want you to meet me at the Tokyo intersection as fast as possible. Don't follow me. They'll be less likely to find either one of us." He said turning to her. Kazi nodded and ran off in the long direction to get to the intersection. Hwoarang turned back around the corner and ran back near the hideout. There he found that Dareck and Tsaren had lured the two cops away and everyone was fine.

"Man, that was close. How did they find us?" Zach asked Hwoarang as soon as he got there.

"I don't know." Hwoarang pondered about it for a second but shook it out of his head and gave his orders, "Don't worry about it. I want everyone to split up and meet at the intersection. Zach, Lareng, find Dareck and Tsaren and get to the intersection as soon as possible. Move out." He said snatching his bike from the shadows and splitting from the others.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her light footsteps hit the ground and surprisingly didn't make any sound at all. She twisted through the streets and skidded around a corner. She made many shortcuts through bushes, trees, and winding alleys and roads. Kazi finally made it to the intersection unnoticed. The guys suddenly pulled up from all different directions. She became curious and stood in the shadows, just listening to her brother and his comrades.

"Where is she?!" Zach said impatiently.

"Oh, come-on. I know she can run faster than that. I mean for gods's sake she ran five American miles holding a twenty-pound rifle under an hour." Hwoarang complained. She decided to put on an act and stood there half in the shadows the other in streetlight,

"Where have you guys been?" All of them jumped and some grabbed their chest. Kazi let out an evil smirk and pushed herself off of the wall. The guys sighed and took deep breaths. Kazi laughed.

"Kazi......" Hwoarang warned.

"Yeeessss?" She drew it out. Hwoarang's eye's narrowed. Kazi laughed again. "Oh, come-on. You didn't actually think I'd be late. Did you?"

"GOD, MAN! She scared the living shit outta me!" Itch said shaking his head. Kazi kept laughing.

"Alright. Stop goofing off. We need to get back to Korea. Itch, Dareck, Zach, Lareng, and Kazi will be with me. Tsaren, Tasing, and Rakaeas will spread some rumors and then report back to Korea with the rest of us. The rest of you will work in another group. Let's go." Hwoarang ended. Everyone that wasn't in Hwoarang's group sped off on their bikes. "You ready?" He asked Kazi. Kazi had just remembered something though.

"Hey, how 'bout this?" she said. Hwoarang looked at her. "I'll meet you guys at Fukuoka and we'll catch a boat to Pusan." She said.

"How are you-" Hwoarang started.

"Don't worry about that." She interrupted, "I'll be there. Promise." She winked and turned around fast so that her black cloak made a mysterious 'float' and whipped a bit in the wind. 'I wish I could see the look on his face." At this thought, Kazi smirked and kept walking and slipping into the shadows. Hwoarang raised an eyebrow and shook his head,

"Man, that's somethin' isn't it?" He said.

"What?" Zach asked.

"Nothin' Let's go." Hwoarang said. The others started their bikes and sped down the highway. Hwoarang started his and shook his head at his own thoughts, 'Why the hell did she just remind me of Kazama?!' He asked himself, 'I will find out what happened. I will.' With that he sped off after the others leaving it all behind........

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sound of Messiah, Kazi's motorcycle, was like music to her ears. The rumble of the engine aroused her real inner self, Kaziya. An unknown mercenary thug that had been caged for years suddenly rose from the ashes like a newborn phoenix. A new born Hawk of incredible power. Her eyes narrowed and her usual closed smile morphed into an insanely evil grin. The dust rose from the ground and the silence as cut short by Kazi or should I say, Kaziya, as she sped off into the distance…………


	6. Home

Chapter 6:

Home

The sun began to set as the second day, since Hwoarang had found Kazi, ended. Hwoarang sat on the edge of his bike. He started to get anxious, fidget and squirm. The others waited silently. The only noise was the sound of Hwoarang's girlfriends chattering quietly and the water crashing around the docks.

"Who does that Kazi think she is anyway?" One of the girls said.

"Yeah, I mean, she's not even cool or pretty or anything." Another chatted. Hwoarang heard this and his mind collided with a growing anger. The girls, or his girls, didn't know of Kazi and Hwoarang, and that just made it all the better.

"Wait 'til I get a hold of her. She'll be sorry she tried to take Hwoarang away from us." The third one stated unaware. Just when Hwoarang thought he couldn't take it any more, a blinding light glared at them. After that the sound of a motorcycle was heard as it skidded to a halt sideways up to them. All the girls screamed bloody murder.

"Miss me?" Kazi's voice was heard as she shut off her lights. Hwoarang looked up at her.

"Why did you come back bitch?" One of the girls said.

"What?" Kazi asked her head snapping in her direction.

"You act as if you've never been called a bitch."

"You're such a brave little girl." Kazi stated, slowly getting off of her bike, "It'd be a pity to loose such bravery on account that you have no respect."

"Huh? And what is that supposed to mean?" She dumbly blurted. Hwoarang stood watching, silently. The girl must have noticed Kazi's butterfly knife because of the way her hands shook slightly. Kazi noticed this and pulled it out.

"Hwoarang....." The girl called for him. Kazi kept walking, no faster, no slower. "Asshole." She spat.

"Really?" Kazi said amused. She looked her straight in her eyes; Kazi loved playing pranks.

"You're not taking him away." The girl said desperately.

"Fear....." Kazi's evil grin spread across her face. She held the butterfly knife right up against the girl's cheek. "Fear...... Has its way of a toll. Doesn't it?" Hwoarang didn't know what to think of his sister's new attitude. In his head he was confused and needed answers, but he would soon get them, or so he thought. Kazi let out a small devilish chuckle as she backed up two steps and the girl fell to the ground on her hands and knees.

"Get up." Kazi commanded. The girl was still. "I said, GET UP!" Kazi pushed her with her foot. The girl slumped to the ground, shaking. "Pathetic." Kazi stated as she put the knife away. Kazi looked at Hwoarang, "We need to talk." Was all she said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kazi and Hwoarang arrived at Baek's old Dojo at 12:34 midnight. Kazi looked at the exterior of the old building. Part of it was burned stone and ash, the rest was fine. 'Different......' Kazi thought as they hid their bikes and headed inside. The gang split once inside the building. Kazi stood in awe of the exact same dojo he remembered from her childhood. She ran her right hand along the wall and found herself walking down the hallway again as if she were the same child. She stopped at the third sliding door and looked at it.

"Master......" She whispered, running her fingers lightly over the door.

Kazi opened the door to find her Master's bedroom and training room. The hard wood floors were still polished and an old punching bag was suspended from the ceiling from a large chain. The walls were painted of many pictures, all of them landscapes of beautiful horizons. The pale moonlight that shone through the open door that led outside into a forest. Baek's training uniform was hung on a brass hook, nailed to the side of the wall. Kazi looked about the room. A mattress lay on the floor over near the right corner wall. Next to the mattress was a single cherry-wood chest. Kazi walked slowly around the room stopping by the chest and taking a look inside. Clothes, a brush, and a small locket. Kazi opened the locket. Funny, there were three spots for pictures, but only two were used. An old photograph displayed a picture of a large man and his son, both with brown hair and the same smile. The other was more familiar to her. A young fourteen-year-old redheaded boy stood beside a large brown haired man whose hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Master Baek..... Hwoan-chan......" Kazi whispered. She wished that she would have been there to see that young Hwoarang. She put the locket in her pocket and locked up the chest. She leaned on the open door frame and stared out into the night sky and watched it's sapphire stars shine through the darkness. She sighed, turned and closed the door, and left her Master's room.

Kazi followed the wall further down the hallway and to the right. She found herself in the old locker room. She instinctively stopped in front of her old locker. Surprisingly she remembered the combination. Inside Kazi smiled at the sight of the unusually small training GI she once wore. She took it into her hands and ran her fingers over it. Her old guards and pictures were still there.

She felt Hwoarang's presence near the door. Kazi looked up. Hwoarang smiled.

"It's all there. Everything." He said. Kazi nodded and glanced back at the mini uniform.

"I was so small." Kazi smiled back at him.

"You were." He agreed. They both laughed. Kazi hung it back up and closed the locker.

"Home..." She whispered and left the room with Hwoarang.


	7. Japan

Chapter 7:

Japan

Kazi sat next to Hwoarang one the edge of the back porch at 1:33 in the morning. The darkness was still looming about as the stars and the moon faded off into the distance. Hwoarang looked at Kazi,

"Kazi, what happened to you?" Hwoarang said. Kazi shook her head,

"Whatever has happened...." She said avoiding his eyes, "Is in the past now, Hwoanchan." Hwoarang smiled at the mention of his nickname.

"Some of my boys have gone to the government to rent back the dojo." He said changing the subject. Kazi smiled. They sat there in an awkward silence, both of them overjoyed that they had finally found each other again..........

"Sergeant!" A voice suddenly broke the silence. Kazi and Hwoarang's heads popped up, to see sixteen Korean soldiers and their superior aiming at them with Snipers and Thompsons.

"Shit...." Hwoarang spat.

"Sergeant!" The man said again, "Escaping from the Korean Military Base with top secret information is a serious offence, can be and will be punishable by death." Hwoarang grit his teeth and Kazi was all confused.

"Wait a minute. YOU were in the MILITARY?!" Kazi said turning to him in disbelief.

"We'll talk about it later...." Hwoarang said through his gritted teeth, "That is if we ever get out of this.." He whispered. Kazi seemingly overheard him and whispered,

"Stand close" Kazi stood up gathering the soldiers' attention to her. Kazi started to chant something softly:

Dises dadestoransten ransan todessistoestsetesnisdada........

Sansiranthes tonisdesto ransan esdisshulesru......

Esran thesransinis, esran allnisdada......

Dadeslonis neda sansiranthes rulesdisda olalldisshulesru.....

The candle on the back porch blew out as a cold wind swirled around Kazi. Mystic colored ancient symbols circled both clockwise and counterclockwise on the ground. They started to glow with enormous power.

"WHAT THE FU-" But before Hwoarang could finish both he and Kazi were engulfed in shadow and everything went black......

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hwoarang felt a small and gentle push at his back. He opened his eyes just a crack and found himself lying on the ground.

"Hwoanchan.... are you ok?" Kazi's voice was soft and very quiet. Hwoarang looked up. His whole body felt as if he had been frozen for years, icy cold and dreamily dark. He sat up. "I'm so sorry...." Kazi said and grasped him around the neck in embrace. "I should have never done that...."

"Kazi, what was that?" He said coming out of the embrace and rubbing his arms to keep warm.

"It was a spell....." She said sitting back on her legs.

"You know black magic?" Hwoarang said astonished.

"It's a curse."

"Cold...." He whispered. Kazi wrapped her cloak around him and that's when Hwoarang noticed that they were in some kind of old shrine.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"I donno." Kazi stood up and ran her fingers across the wall that was etched in the wall itself. "Japanese.... I think..."

"Hmm....." Hwoarang thought for a moment, "Still cold.."

"I've gotten used to it...." Kazi said turning around and changing the subject, "Can you move?"

"Yes." He stood up.

"Let's get going." Kazi said helping Hwoarang walk to the closest door. She opened the door and found that they were in a deep green and black embedded forest. She leaned Hwoarang up against a near by tree and began to climb up another. Five minutes later Kazi came back down.

"There is a city to the Northeast. It's not far away I think we can make it before midnight tomorrow."

"Ok." Hwoarang replied.

"Now, before we go any further..." Kazi started, "Military?"

"I got drafted." He said simply, knowing that she despised the Korean Military, both Southern and Northern alike.

"Oh..." She looked at the ground, "Sorry..."

"Let's go." Hwoarang and Kazi headed northeast.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the time they reached the city it was already sundown. The fiery glow of the red suns rays lit the sky in a magnificent burst of red-orange flames. They rented a hotel room in a 'heap of trash hotel' as Hwoarang put it. Tired from his long journey and the frightening experience of Kazi's Magic, Hwoarang fell into a deep slumber as soon as his head hit the pillow on the small twin sized bed. Kazi pulled the one paper-thin sheet over him and covered him with the cloak from earlier. She gently stroked the small strands of flaming red hair that fell into the peaceful Hwoarang's face as he slept. She sighed and went out for a walk.

Kazi stood at the Japanese bridge and watched the stars gleam onto the dark crystal waters. Lost in her own thoughts, Kazi stood silently in the darkness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A well built man walked in the darkness practically unnoticeable. The cool night airbrushed his dark spiky hair from time to time. He approached the same bridge he always went to, to clear his mind, when he's in the city. Expecting the bridge to be deserted, he saw something out of place. The young Japanese boy, about twenty-one in age, stopped a good seven-feet away. The silver white light of the crescent moon that hung in the sky, seemingly created a spotlight upon a young Korean girl. The Korean girl was Kazi. Her skin was evenly tanned, her hair was of a darkness color and flaming red highlights within the front, and her eyes locked onto the sky and the water. The quiet sounds of the slow flowing river and the soft cool winds, calmed him. She stood quietly not noticing him at all. The boy stepped silently closer until he was about three feet away. Still she did not notice him. 'Lost.....' He thought as he looked at her eyes. The boy suddenly saw a glint of red, blue, and gold fall from her to the ground. She broke out of her trance. They both bent down to pick it up. Kazi's hand bumped into a mysterious boy's hand. They both pulled back as if they had touched fire. She looked at him, immediately noticing his eyes, within the darkness of his hood. For a minute she seemed to be lost in his dark chocolate eyes. The unreadable shimmer within them that seemed like a protective angel of darkness....

"I.... believe this is yours." Shyness ran its way through his words. Kazi snapped away from his eyes reluctantly and looked down at his hand, which was open held her locket in which Hwoarang had given her on Christmas a year before they were separated. She took it and looked at the ground in her clumsiness.

"Thank you." She said. The guy stood up and started to walk away. Kazi stood up too, looking after him. The guy turned around his broad chest was clad in a golden flamed blue and gray jacket that matched his pants. She watched him as he walked off.......


	8. Assumed Crminal

Chapter 8:

Assumed Criminal

Hwoarang's eyes opened slowly to the darkness of the early morning. He heard water running in the bathroom. 'Must be Kazi. Hmm..... maybe I'll go scare her.' Hwoarang got up and silently and carefully without a sound, stepped towards the bathroom door. Then he suddenly busted open the door,

"HA!" he screamed, only to find the shower running empty, "Huh-"

He suddenly hit the other wall and started to turn around expecting an enemy....

"BOO!" Hwoarang jumped and hit his head on the low ceiling. He turned around cursing,

"Fucking piece of-" Hwoarang turned around and sweat dropped.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha," Kazi grabbed her stomach and cackled.

"........."

"Gotcha." Kazi smirked holding back her laughter.

"........." Hwoarang pounced on Kazi and they began to roughhouse. They wrestled for about fifteen minutes.

"Heh heh heh...." Hwoarang laughed as whole-heartedly as he could through his heavy breathing. They both were lying on their backs breathing heavily. A few scratches were all that came from their scuffle.

"I still got ya good" Kazi gave him a mischievous smirk, the one she was so good at, that one and the chaotic evil one. They lied there looking at the ceiling for a while and finally Hwoarang got up and took advantage of the running shower.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The midday sun beat down upon the streets and was mildly warm being cooled every few minutes by a breeze. Kazi walked unaware down the bustling streets. Her baggy army pants scraping the ground and ruffling a bit around her Hunters Green tennis shoes. Her gray jacket barely stood out at all. The afternoon came and the streets were fairly normal, a few people here and there. Kazi was still wandering around, getting the feel of the city when she suddenly heard a voice,

"FWEEZE!" Kazi held in her laughter.

"Sup, Denise?" She turned around after she said that and realized it was Denise with Lei.

"How'd you-" She started.

"I'm sickick." Kazi said smirking.

"What?" Denise was confused.

"PSYCHIC. P-S-Y-C-H-I-C. " Kazi said sounding it out.

"Yeah, right...." Denise rolled her eyes.

"Um, so, you're gonna capture me?" Kazi said casually.

"ENOUGH TALK! LET'S GET HER!" Denise yelled out of frustration. Lei and Denise ran after Kazi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The young Japanese youth walked silently down the street. He stopped at the corner when he suddenly heard gunfire coming towards him. He saw a young boy, or was it? No, a girl? 'A girl?!' The man thought. The young girl was dressed like a military boy and was running from two cops with a grin on her face. As she came closer his eyes widened, 'Is it? The same, girl? Has to be.' She yelled back at them,

"HAHAHAHA.... You have to be quicker than that!" Kazi yelled. The man suddenly realized that this girl, was messing with, Lei, 'Super Cop', as he's so called. 'Crazy, why did she look so different....' He thought. Kazi ran out into the traffic and jumped in the hood of a car. Denise and Lei skidded around the corner and jumped out of the way onto the sidewalk. Kazi ran across the tops of the cars as they sped the opposite way. Kazi was grinning all the way. Denise, Lei, and the mysterious man could only watch in annoyance. Kazi suddenly jumped atop an eighteen-wheeler, and grasped the sidebars of a bridge going across the street, and swung herself up onto the platform. They could all still see her clearly. Kazi pulled the skin under her left eye down and stuck out her tongue in a childish manner, laughed, and ran off into the distance.

"DAMMIT!" Denise yelled. As she and Lei took of after Kazi, trying to trace her. 'Wow.' The guy stood there in shock, 'That girl.... A criminal? What a side show.' he ended his thought sarcastically and took off to find her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha," Kazi kept laughing as she ran down the winding streets of downtown Tokyo, Japan. Suddenly she bumped into someone. "Whoa..." She said stumbling backwards a few steps and dusting herself off. She looked up, "Hwoarang?"

"Huh? Oh, Hey!" He said.

"Um, I gotta go," She replied and just when he was about to ask her why she was in such a hurry, she said, "On the run."

"Kazi tell me you're not a criminal!" he yelled after her.

"No! I'm not! Not exactly!" She yelled back as she disappeared into the street.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright, so, that's everything. Can ya do it?" Denise asked. The dark mysterious man nodded. "Great." She replied.

"Remember my request." The man said as he got up and headed out of the door. It wasn't a question, it was a command.

The mysterious man walked outside and with amazing speed he ran through the shadows of the approaching night as the blood red sun fell unto and below the earth. Making haste to complete the task ahead, 'Criminal, huh? Her? I would have never thought.' his mind wandered as he headed for the docks.......


	9. Loyalty

Chapter 9:

Loyalty

Kazi walked slowly down the dark alley, making her way towards the docks. She pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket and remembered......

Flashback: Ten-Minutes ago……………………….

"No. Absolutely not." Hwoarang frowned. "You are not going anywhere alone, in Japan, at night. Especially to meet someone anonymous."

"Hwoarang.... Please?......" Kazi pleaded, pushing herself off of the wall.

"No." Hwoarang remained still. Leaning on the opposite wall of the small alley, "I know this place better than you, and you are not going anywhere at night."

"Not like you care." Kazi shot at him coldly. Hwoarang was taken aback.

"Kaziya, I'm only trying to-"

"Yeah, run my life? I'm going." She stalked off, leaving Hwoarang to wonder what had just happened.....

End Flashback……………………………

Kazi stuck the piece of paper back in her pocket, fuming at the thought of Hwoarang running her life. She made her way down to the docks. Kazi heard the sound of voices and someone getting hit as she approached. She thought nothing of it until she rounded the corner. Kazi's eyes widened.

"Bastards! Let him go!" Kazi yelled at Lei and Denise, who had Hwoarang tied up and bleeding. Kazi's hair, now almost it's original color, fell in her face loosely.

"You're here." Denise said. She laughed and looked down at Hwoarang, "I'm afraid you're too late though."

"Bitch." Hwoarang spat at Denise, still breathing hard from their 'interrogation'.

"Let him go," Kazi's voice got dangerous, dark, and serious.

"No, Kazi! Get out of here." Hwoarang yelled over Denise who was trying to say something. Kazi took notice of the heavyset guy that she had seen almost two days ago down on the bridge. He stood silently.

"You." Kazi said furious at him, "You set this up..... You knew...." The man just looked at her through the darkness of his hood. Kazi stared straight through and into his eyes. Inside Kazi was shaken with fear, by the way his eyes seemed to be made of cold flames from hell and the deep dark blackness that shot a cold stare at her. His eyes were hard to look into, especially since he had a strange aura around him, that Kazi could feel. Somehow it felt familiar. Kazi just stared in disbelief and rage. She was used to the darkness and it's cold embrace, which only she knew. Kazi snapped back to the problem at hand and looked at Denise and Lei who were smiling as if they had finally done something. 'Yeah, you'll pay all of you.....' She thought.

"Let's go." Lei said as he grabbed Hwoarang up off of the ground and headed for the police car. Denise followed him and held her gun ready at her side.

"Give him back." She demanded as she began to move closer to fight Lei and Denise off.

"You want him hurt?" Lei asked. Kazi's eyes widened and she stopped,

"You fucking bastard." She said as she gritted her teeth.

"His life comes with a price if you want to save him." Lei said coolly turning to walk to the police car.

"Wait!" Kazi yelled, knowing the only thing she could do at this point without risking Hwoarang's life was....... an exchange. Lei turned around and looked at her. "Take me instead." Hwoarang's eyes widened in fear and shock. His flaming hair fell in his face.

"No! Kazi don't-" He was cut short by Lei,

"You fell for the trap. You pay the price." Kazi nodded as Hwoarang was cut loose and thrown to the ground. Kazi walked past Hwoarang, who was on his hands and knees, spitting a good bit of blood and cursing. Bravely she turned around facing Hwoarang as he got up off of the ground and put her hands behind her back. Lei cuffed her and pulled her roughly to the cop car. Kazi captured Hwoarang's eyes and he whispered loud enough for her to hear, as she was thrown into the car.

"Be strong."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kazi hit the cold metal wall with a thud. She pulled herself up and faced the giant muscular man who held a large, mature bamboo stalk. Lei slammed the metal door and locked her in the room with this man. 'A beating. Figures. This IS Japan....' She thought, 'I have to think of something.... But what?'

Denise stood facing Lei. His face was solemn. The hallway was lit by the overhead lights within the police compound. The ceiling fans rattled quietly and everything was still.

"Well?" She asked quietly trying to break the awkward silence.

"Prepare..... For Code Forty-Seven." He answered. Denise hung her head..... 'She won't last.... Poor thing, someone so strong.....' She thought.

"Get a coffin." Lei said stalking off, seemingly NOT pleased with himself.......


	10. Going Public

Chapter 10:

Going Public

The hallway was quiet and strangely silent as Denise and Lei made their way to the cold metal grave that now had a new occupant at the time being. A few of Lei's collogues and Denise followed him down the corridor. Lei approached the metal door. He took a deep breath and opened the door letting light shine through. The body sat against the bottom of the wall, just opposite of the door, so as soon as they opened it, they saw it. It sat, left leg propped up and left arm hanging over it, right leg lying straight and the right arm limply hanging, head hanging to where they couldn't see the face. Blood stains covered the clothes hat were torn and ripped, right arm covered in glittering blood as it trickled down onto the floor, creating a small puddle. Denise and Lei hung their heads and looked back up at what was once Kazi.

"Heh heh..... heh...." They both took a step away from the body. It's shoulders started to shake up and down as Kazi raised her head, laughing in a dangerously low tone. Her lip was busted and bleeding, her left eye barely open, and jagged cuts streamed her face. Her mouth curved into the infamous grin.

"THE HELL-" Lei couldn't even finish, Kazi just grinned, and Denise looked horrified.

"I've been waiting...." She opened her eye all the way to show the blood sinking over the original amber brown color, making the whole eye red. Kazi jumped and attacked Lei. She got a few hits before Lei pulled the gun on her and shot her in the arm. Kazi screamed, jumped back, and grit her teeth.

"Denise." Lei said, "Code Red Eighty-Two." Denise's eyes widened, and she shook her head leaving the room to give the orders. Lei left the room and locked the metal door. Kazi slumped back down to the floor against the wall. She touched the place where her locket used to be hanging around her neck.

"Hwoanchan......" Kazi said regretfully, "I'm so sorry..... Forgive me....." She nearly broke down in tears but held them back, as she always did.

……………….. Three Days Later …………………

Hwoarang stood in the giant crowd in downtown Tokyo. He spotted a man dressed in blue jeans and golden flames. 'Kazama, you bastard. You got her into this and now she's getting a public beating. I'll have my revenge. For her. Asswipe.' Hwoarang thought. There was a partially large stage in the middle of the crowd and was surrounded by cops and cop cars. A muscular man who would probably weigh at about three hundred pounds was holding a large stalk of mature dried bamboo that was reinforced with a thin breakable pole of metal inside. He stood for about half an hour and finally caught a glimpse of Kazi. Lei pushed her along, with her hands cuffed behind her back. He finally got up there; uncuffed her, and threw her to the ground.

"Kaziya....." He whispered. He started to feel her presence within him again just as when they were children. He felt only a portion of the girl's pain. The crowd of people shouted and screamed for her demise. Cameras and news broad casters stood close to the stage. The man rushed at her with amazing speed and hit her in the head as she tried to duck.

Kazi lay on the ground. It had been nearly an hour since they had started. Everyone believed she was dead. But Kazi wouldn't give up. 'Not... Just... Yet.....' She thought. She felt weak. She summoned all of the strength she could and stood up on her own two feet. Her gray jacket was lying a few feet away. The man went to hit her again from above. Kazi caught it in both of her hands. He pushed her back. It was a battle of pure strength. He pushed her back a few inches. Kazi felt something snap. She stopped sliding and began to push him back with the strength she didn't know she had. She took step after step amazing and confounding the audience as it went silent. The man was truly using all of his strength but with no avail. Kazi couldn't let him win. She wouldn't, not as long as her soul stirred. She seemingly yanked the pole from him and looked at it for a moment. She suddenly brought it down over her knee and snapped it in half. The audience gasped. Hwoarang tore his eyes away only for a second to see Jin's face. The expression he wore was a surprised pleased look, much like interest although Hwoarang was so mixed up in his thoughts that he didn't see that.

Kazi hit the large man with a combo of furious kicks and suddenly grabbed his arm. Hwoarang's eyes widened. She took the man's knee out and lifted her foot up onto his cheek. She straightened her leg and a sickening sound of the man's broken neck filled the area. She dropped him to the ground, looking down at him with no remorse. She turned her head and faced the 'booing audience. Her lips formed the words: Fuck you, and she held out her middle finger, grinning again. That's when she darted and hopped the cop cars. They all shot at her, but surprisingly she didn't get hit once. Hwoarang tried to follow but got caught in the crowd. He suddenly saw Denise standing in the middle of the road and didn't see the car heading straight towards her. Kazi ran out and pushed Denise out of the car's way but ended up getting hit instead. Hwoarang screamed but was only heard by the one person he'd thought would never care..... Jin Kazama. Jin turned around to see Hwoarang with his mouth opened wide and his hand stretched out between the cramped crowds, out towards Kazi. Jin could hear Hwoarang's fearful screams and knew that no one else could hear him. Jin ran off to help Kazi.

Kazi rolled over the top of the car and landed on her stomach. She had a piercing pain in her side. She bravely ignored it and pulled herself off of the ground, running in the opposite direction as fast as her legs would take her. Jin saw her run and turned the other way to find Hwoarang. It didn't take long at all; he could still hear Hwoarang's persistent screams to get to his sister as he pushed as hard as he could through the packed crowd. Jin scribbled something on a piece of paper and rushed by Hwoarang, slipping it in Hwoarang's pocket and taking Kazi's jacket with him. Hwoarang felt this and turned to see Jin running off. Hwoarang slipped into a nearby alley and ripped open the note...........


	11. Birds Of Prey

Chapter 11:

Birds of Prey

The hot sands beneath a young girl's body cooled as the moon crept above. The clear night left only the moon and starlight to shine upon the girl's body. Blood slowly drained from her body and stained the yellow sands beneath. Her baggy pants and tank top were torn and shredded from the various fights and shootouts. She breathed heavily as she pushed herself slowly off of the ground. 'Damn, Kazi get up.' She thought to herself. Kazi stumbled as she walked to seemingly nowhere. 'Nothing. Nothing but desert.' A sharp pain suddenly stabbed her side. Kazi gripped it and slumped to the ground. As she took a look at her side a rib had been broken and pierced through the skin. Kazi grit her teeth as she ripped part of her army pants, up to the knee, off and tied it tightly around her whole stomach and sides.

Kazi walked for what seemed like forever, trying to ignore the pain that shuddered through her body. She walked for three days before finally ending up in a small town. It was nighttime and all was wet from the constant rain. Kazi leaned on a building wall and walked along it for support. She was getting weak and an infection was growing in and around her broken rib and her wounds. A woman suddenly noticed her walking through the rain and saw her suddenly slump to the ground. The woman ran over to her and helped her inside of her house. Kazi shivered from the cold. Inside the house was a small living room that was lit with warmth. The woman set Kazi down on the old couch and gasped when she raised her head, looking straight at the woman.

"Thank you...." Kazi stammered, still shivering from the rain. The woman nodded and ran to get some things. A few seconds later, she ran back with a medical kit and a bucket of hot water and a rag.

"You're that girl that was beaten in Japan, right?" the thirty-year-old woman asked as she tended to Kazi's wounds. Kazi grit her teeth and nodded. The woman noticed Kazi's broken rib. "Do you want me to pop it back or would you rather do it your self?" Kazi sighed,

"You wouldn't want to touch it." She said noticing the disgusted look on the woman's face from the infection. Kazi grinded her teeth as she popped it back in place with a sickening sound. The woman used a special tool from the kit and actually dug all of the infection out. She bandaged Kazi up and placed a blanket around her shoulders.

"So, what's your name?" The woman asked fixing hot tea in the far corner.

"Kaziya… Of Baek Doo San's Dojo," Kazi answered quietly. The woman gasped slightly.

"Well, that explains a little, but arises more questions than before!" She chuckled.

"Thank you, Miss....." Kazi said,

"Kalana. " The woman said.

"Ms. Kalana, may I ask something?"

"Sure, but call me Kalana."

"Um, Kalana, where am I?" Kazi asked as Kalana walked over to her and handed her a cup of tea.

"Myonggan-up."

"North Korea?!" Kazi looked shocked.

"Yes. But could you explain some things to me?" Kazi nodded. "How did you get here if you were in Japan?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I walked. That's all I remember." Kazi answered, starring into the tea.

"Huh. That's strange. Well, I guess Baek's daughter student would have survived a Japanese beating." Kazi looked at the woman, "Everyone knows of Baek and his twins, as everyone calls them. They all say that the two siblings are exactly alike and they have even started to call the whole family 'The Birds of Prey'. " The woman chuckled again. Kazi smirked at the name. 'So Baek's joke was no joke at all... He really meant it and now it's spreading.' Kazi thought as she remembered him saying something about it one night at dinner........

Flash back: Thirteen years ago…………………..

"When I get strong enough, I'm gonna have a nickname that's as cool as Masters!" A six-year-old Hwoarang said, fiddling with the food on his plate.

"Me too!" A young three-year-old Kazi piped.

"You two are strong enough." They turned to see Baek standing there.

"I want one as cool as 'Flaming Falcon' " Hwoarang said.

"How about..." Baek thought for a moment then answered, " 'The Blood Talon'?" Hwoarang's eyes widened and he jumped and yelled for joy, and finally hugged Baek.

"What about me?" Kazi said half pouting. Baek stroked the girl's flaming red hair.

"You two will have to live up to these names." he said smiling, "And how about, 'Hell Hawk'?" Kazi grinned.

"Thank you!" She said graciously doing the same that Hwoarang did.

"And now we're all going to be hunted as Birds of Prey." They all laughed.

End Flash back…………………

"Hello?" The woman suddenly snapped Kazi out of her daze. "Your tea's getting cold."

"Thank you Kalana." Kazi said looking up at the woman. The woman nodded,

"You can stay as long as you need, Kaziya Doo San."

"Call me Kazi, I don't deserve his name." Kazi hung her head. The woman nodded,

"Good night, Kazi." The woman walked out of the room. Kazi curled up in a ball and held back the crystal cold tears that tried as hard as possible to flow. She wanted to be held once again,

"Hold me please...." she whispered pleadingly into the cold darkness. Once more it wrapped its arms around her. The same embrace she had known for years. How she suddenly longed for a warm touch that she knew would never come........


	12. Dark Angel

Chapter 12:

Dark Angel

The morning light spread against the horizon, warming the damp sand from last night's storm. She walked quietly and tried to keep her mind from wandering. Still, the images of Jin and Hwoarang came to her mind; torturing her by thinking of all the pain she had caused Hwoarang. She still couldn't forget those eyes.... Those forsaken mysterious eyes that Jin held.... The word 'beautiful' came to her as she thought about his eyes. 'Kazi, snap out of it.' Kazi shook her head. She remembered saying good-bye to Kalana earlier and promising her that she would come back and get her away from North Korea while the Communists were at large. Kazi shook her head in dishonor, thinking back to Hwoarang....

Flash back: Six days ago

"No. Absolutely not." Hwoarang frowned. "You are not going anywhere alone, in Japan, at night. Especially to meet someone anonymous."

"Hwoarang.... Please?......" Kazi pleaded, pushing herself off of the wall.

"No." Hwoarang remained still. Leaning on the opposite wall of the small alley, "I know this place better than you, and you are not going anywhere at night."

"Not like you care." Kazi shot at him coldly. Hwoarang was taken aback.

"Kaziya, I'm only trying to-"

"Yeah, run my life? I'm going." She stalked off, leaving Hwoarang to wonder what had just happened....

Flash back

The memories kept nagging at the back of her mind. She kept on, not hesitating at all. With the small town behind her and the vast desert land twisting and turning, she wandered aimlessly.

…………… Sixteen Days Later …………………

The old feel of some town, that she couldn't remember the name of it, was quite good. Kazi walked through the old town and waved to the older people that remembered her from Baek's visit so long ago. Some people tried to greet her sheepishly, knowing that they had seen her on TV. Kazi said, hello, every once in a while and wondered if her Master's old friend was still living here. It took quite a while until she finally found the traditional house. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" The strong voice demanded. Kazi almost laughed remembering the old days,

"Kaziya of Baek Doo San's Dojo." She answered. The door practically flew off its hinges from the inside. Kazi smiled, holding her laughter back. A man, about thirty-seven, with short brown hair and fair colored skin, was revealed from inside the house. The man looked closely at Kazi, by now all of the dye had faded and revealed her flaming red mop that looked exactly like Hwoarang's. He inspected her closely, making sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Kaziya. Well, where is your brother, or have you yet to find him?"

"I have met my brother." She answered.

"Come, come in." Kazi followed him inside and sat on the couch.

"Mr. Lan, did you not see on TV?" She asked him, uneasily.

"Hm. Yes, I saw." Lan answered quietly. Kazi hung her head in shame. "Why? What did you do?"

"Horrible things.... Of unspeakable terrors." Kazi said quietly. Lan seemed to understand that she didn't feel like talking about it, and left the room with only a small notification that she could stay for as long as she needed to get back to Hwoarang. Kazi changed her bandages and helped around the house. Finally, darkness came and Kazi fell to it and into a deep slumber.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………****

Once again the darkness came; the little boy as well and the same cold embrace. The little boy held his hand out, his face still hidden. His glowing eyes starring through her and kind of weaving silently form side to side. Kazi took his hand once more and he held her, the little boy she couldn't see. His voice was soft but he refused for her to see his face. Softly he sang to her and held her close as if he too wished to be held in a warm hold. The soft tears fell and rippled the darkness below. The boy started to pull away gently.

"No.... don't leave me. Don't leave me all alone.." She begged gripping his shirt tightly. He didn't move. "Don't leave me, Dark Angel...." She said. But the boy one last time whispered lightly a song within her ear and disappeared in to the shadows, leaving her behind.........

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kazi sat up quickly and noticed the warm sunlight that didn't help her at all. She closed her eyes and cringed. She finally opened them to see the tall tree outside of the window.

"Dark Angel......" Kazi repeated.


	13. A Devil's Mercenary

Chapter 13:

A Devil's Mercenary

The darkness only secluded Kazi more as she waited in the silent darkness. Kazi wore black, black leather that was stretched slightly to her skin. She waited in the hall for about two more long minutes and was finally told that he was ready. Kazi walked into the dark room, the only light was the streetlights below and the city lights. A large desk sat at the opposite end of the door. A tall dark man stood facing the floor to ceiling windows. He didn't speak. Kazi closed the door behind her and lifted her hood down. She walked a few paces and the stopped.

"You're here." the man said. Kazi nodded,

"Down to business if you don't mind." The man chuckled and turned, looking Kazi dead in the face.

"If you insist." he walked to the desk and stood there.

"Mission, Mr. Mishima?"

"Kazuya. Just Kazuya." he said starring through her eyes, a bright red glowing through the darkness. "Your mission, Get into the X-Gene Facility and find the file labeled 'Devil gene'." Kazi listened intently, fiddling with her butterfly knife. Kazuya continued, "Secure the file and bring it back." Kazi knew something else was up, that couldn't be it.

"X-Gene Facility, huh? Never heard of it. It's probably guarded like Fort Knox." Kazuya remained silent. Kazi shook her head.

"So you think it's impossible?" Kazuya cocked.

"Nothing is impossible." Kazi smirked.

"Now what kind of name is 'Hell Hawk'?" Kazuya half grinned.

"I could say the same for you." Kazi kept her little smile.

"I don't usually like people, but in your case," he paused, "I'll make an exception." Kazuya turned back to the window and left Kazi to her job.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The darkness crawled over the cobblestone streets as Kazi made her way quietly to nowhere in particular.... at that moment. The winding cobblestones of Germany led Kazi to meet some people she hadn't seen in about four or five years. A lady waved.

"Guten tag. Good day. " Kazi said waving back. It didn't take her long to find the X-Gene Facility at all. The sun had died around an hour ago as Kazi waited in the forest watching and waiting until near midnight. Kazi pulled the butterfly knife and started to clean her fingernails with it, waiting impatiently.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The window creaked open and Kazi slid through. She slumped to the floor avoiding all light. It was midnight, in the middle of nowhere near Frankfurt, Germany. Kazi quickly made her way through the shadows and to a small room. She used the butterfly knife to pry open the vent caging and climbed up into the vent closing it behind her. With the knife between her teeth, Kazi crawled silently twisting and turning through the winding vents, looking through each caging to find what she was looking for. 'To easy.' She thought as she pried open a certain vent cage and slipped into the room. She rumpled through the files finding nothing on 'Devil Gene' as it was so called. She searched another cabinet. After a while of searching, Kazi found the folder, 'It's about damn time.' She thought.

Kazi suddenly sensed another presence within the room. She gathered her self a little and whipped around aiming a punch. The person blocked it and brought down a sword. Kazi caught it with both hands and looked the person straight in the eyes. The person brought an identical slightly curved sword from the side. As it came, Kazi jumped up and landed on it, still holding the other. The person yanked then away slicing Kazi's hand open. She flipped backwards and got in stance. The person suddenly lunged forward and straight at Kazi. She deflected the blades made of a type of titanium alloy, that she know had seen some where before. One edge of the blade was a golden-dipped jagged line and the other edge was probably an imitation of red metallic flames. She caught glimpse of the person's face. 'A girl.' She thought. Kazi and the girl heard a noise and turned to the door. The door burst open and flew off of its hinges. Lei and Denise stood within the doorway, guns in hand ready to fire at will. The two girls stopped dead.

"Heh heh heh." Lei laughed, "You really think you'll get away this time?"

"But of course." Kazi smirked, "Don't I always?" The girl looked at Kazi and Kazi winked and nodded her head to the side.

"Ok, come now and there won't be any damage." Denise said. Kazi grinned.

"One..... Two..... Three......" Kazi whispered, "RUN!" She yelled. The girl understood and they both split out the windows and ran. Kazi and the girl stuck together and ran as Lei and Denise ran after them, firing a line of bullets and shooting Kazi in the shoulder in the meantime. 'Luck.... Come on all I need is your Luck Dark Angel....'


	14. Friendship Never Dies

Chapter 14:

Friendship Never Dies

Kazi felt the wind rush by the broken window of an old building that she stood in. She glanced over to the girl sharpening her blades, a hood cast over her head. Kazi returned to looking out for Lei and Denise. The girl looked up at Kazi and she too, looked out the window. Kazi finally spoke,

"So, what were you in there for?" The girl looked at her.

"What were you?" She asked.

"Business." Kazi answered. 'I remember those swords......' She thought.

"Funny." The girl responded, Kazi looked at her.

"What?"

"You remind me of someone."

"The feeling's mutual." Kazi said simply, not sure of what to say. The girl fell silent and they both stood in the darkness of the building and it's surrounding streets. The girl walked over to the window and starred out into the darkness and the dim streetlights of Frankfurt, Germany. A small wind blew by and pushed her hood down gently.

"MIRA?!" Kazi looked at the girl in shock.

"K-K-KAZI?!" She responded. Kazi looked at the girl's familiar hair that went from yellow to orange, then to red and tipped black at the ends. The familiar pointed ears also gave her away. As did the same red-blue eyes no one could forget. Kazi shook her head. "It's been a long time...." Mira said.

"Too long..." Kazi responded. The two girls smiled and shook hands. "So, how ya been?" Kazi asked.

"Here and there." Mira looked out the window, "What were you looking for?"

"A top secret folder and any info about the contents, why?"

"Just curious."

"Curiosity kills the Egyptian." Kazi smirked.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Mira said sarcastically. Kazi grinned,

"What were YOU looking for?"

"A special titanium alloy. My swords need tune ups." Mira said looking at them.

"Ah." Kazi looked back out of the window. A few hours had passed and Kazi and Mira had gone back to talking about old times.

"Wow. I didn't know you had a brother." Mira looked at her. Kazi just grinned, but the grin faded quickly as she thought of the last thing she ever said to him.

"I've gotten what I came here for, I should be heading back to Japan." Kazi said stretching and looking at her watch, '2:00 AM Great. Just peachy.' Kazi thought.

"Still, friends?" Mira asked.

"Forever." Kazi replied.

"Forever." Mira repeated. "You'll keep in touch, won't you?"

"Whenever I can. I'm going to be all over the place."

"Hm." Mira nodded.

"I should get goin'." Kazi said. Mira nodded and they said their good-byes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The wind whipped her hair and rain splashed her face as Kazi drove along the muddy road, recklessly. Thoughts of Jin and his eyes kept creeping back into her mind as she drove in silence. Kazi became enraged at the thought of the one person who almost got her beloved brother killed. She sped up, increasing her chances of sliding and colliding with an object. The thunderous roar of Malikai's engine filled the air. Kazi kept driving on, cold rasps of wind and needle sharp rain hitting her face and skin. Vividly she remembered Jin's eyes, the way they stared so cold and empty without any emotion gave her a second thought. Something so never would have imagined. 'Maybe it wasn't his fault....' Kazi thought.

"No...." Kazi said aloud, "It was your fault. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" She screamed loudly through the dark clouds and was drowned out by the dark and deadly lighting up above within the sky itself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kazi finally made it back to the Mishima Fortress, three days later, carrying the information that she retrieved. She drove up to the large gate, completely soaked and cold. A man clad in black attire and military gear approached her.

"Card?" he spoke. Kazi held it out and the man looked over it. He finally gave it back and saluted, opening the gates and letting her through.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rain poured against the long windows. The roar of an engine from down below told him that she had returned. The darkness of the clouds creped across the room and flashes of lighting tore through the sky. The door creaked open. A flash of white-blue lighting ripped through the darkness that was cast over the Fortress.

"Welcome back." Kazuya smirked as he stood still facing the window.****


	15. Here, There, And Back Again

Chapter 15:

Here, There, and Back Again

Why? Was the question that kept running through Hwoarang's mind. Why would she do that? Why would she protect that cop from getting hit by that car? The same person that had been trying to kill her. Hwoarang punched the wall in frustration and confusion. His fist made a large hole within the wall. The memories kept running back and forth through his mind, torturing him and pushing his limits. Hwoarang slumped to the ground letting his bloody fist fall from the hole and letting a tear fall.

"Why?" he whimpered, "Why did you have to leave me?" The short strands of his flaming hair falling in his face. Shadows crawled over and through the window secluding him in darkness. Hwoarang curled up against the wall clutching his legs and burying his face in his knees. Hwoarang dried his tears away and stood up. Grabbing his portable CD player and his jacket he headed out the door.

Heavy metal rock blasted out of the headphones that Hwoarang wore. His sneakers silently pounded the sidewalk in anger and frustration. He just couldn't understand. No matter how hard he tried. He shook his head and watched the sidewalk pass beneath his feet. Anyone could have sworn that the real Hwoarang had died. The real Hwoarang........

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kazi walked along the dirt road of the outskirts of Tokyo. She flagged down a farmer's truck and jumped in the back. She rode all the way to Tokyo, trying only to think of what she would say to him. But the truth was, Kazi was never good at apologies or showing her true emotions for anything. She thanked the driver and jumped of at the main intersection in downtown Tokyo, two hours later. Kazi looked at her watch,

"Damn. 1:00 AM already." She sighed and headed down the street to the docks. 'I need to find someway to get some money.' Kazi then spotted Denise. Kazi walked over to her. The girl jumped a few feet back, her face ghostly white.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kazi said almost laughing. Denise sighed,

"What do ya want?"

"Was just wondering if you could help me out."

"With what?" Denise said suspiciously.

"Help me get a shop."

"A shop?" Denise raised an eyebrow.

"Mechanics. I need some money." Kazi answered simply.

"Why don't you street fight with what's-his-face?"

"Who? Hwoarang? First: He's changed, and what he is doing, is.... not kosher with me. Second:" Kazi sighed, "I walk my own path."

"Ah, don't follow in other peoples' footsteps. That's a good principle to go by." Denise seemingly understood, "There's an abandoned shop near the downtown area, I'll see if I can get it for ya."

"Thanks." Kazi said gratefully.

"Ahh.. Don't worry about it. Think of it as a thanks for saving me from that car." Denise started to walk off.

"Hey!" Kazi said. Denise turned to look at her. "Don't tell Hwoarang."

"I won't." Denise left. Kazi smiled and looked at the midnight blue colored sky.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kazi stood at the dock. The glistening waters of a dark blue hue splashed lightly as she waited. She was sure he had gotten the anonymous letter. 'Come-on Hwoarang....' She thought. She heard footsteps. Kazi turned and waited for the person to turn the corner. Kazi suddenly saw Hwoarang round the corner and look up from the ground. His amber eyes grew wide in disbelief. Hwoarang felt his heart stop and his blood run cold.

"K-K-KAZI?!" he managed to sputter.

"Hwoanchan?" Kazi said. Hwoarang's heart started to pound quickly and his blood ran swiftly and made him want to run to her. Kazi smiled weakly, not sure if he was still angry with her. For a moment, Hwoarang stood still, making Kazi uneasy. He suddenly burst out into a run and grabbed Kazi in a strong, bone-crushing embrace. Kazi smiled, "Hwoanchan..." she whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't- don't worry." Hwoarang pulled back to look her in the face. He smiled as he noticed her bright hair and smiled even more at the fact that she HADN'T dyed it again, but this time in shame. They stood there, Kazi hugging him as if he was going to be ripped from her grasp. Hwoarang held her too. "Where have you been?" He whispered.

"Here..... There.... Ya know… And back again....." Kazi said opening her eyes to see the shadow of a man in the shadows silently walk off. His head hung as if he were full of a deep, dark sorrow that could never be cured......... Kazi's heart seemingly melted in sympathy for him and his sorrow, because she too..... Knew of that kind of pain, and it was not fun........ "Here... There.... And back again....." She whispered again.****


	16. AWOL, My Ass

Chapter 16:

AWOL, My Ass

Hwoarang eventually found out about Kazi's little idea and wasn't too happy about it either. Kazi won him over and got to keep her little shop. For some odd reason unknown, downtown Tokyo didn't have a mechanics shop, so Kazi made a lot of unexpected money. Although most of it went to keeping the apartment she and Hwoarang had been living. She also straightened the whole mercenary thing out with Hwoarang. Hwoarang had gone back to street fighting and gambling and brought back a little money now and then, but only because his 'salary' wasn't fixed.

Denise and Lei never caught Hwoarang and because of all the punishments Kazi had received, the International Police Agency let her go. She hung around Hwoarang and Kazi a bit, but only because Kazi declared that no one could be arrested in her shop and that she wasn't going to have it. In any case, Denise was held back by Lei, who actually asked her to become his partner and join the international police force, so she took the opportunity and stayed in Japan for a while.

Kazuya, well, he called upon Kazi to do little mission here and there and she 'kind of' considered him as one of those people you think are cool and look up to. Kazi and Jin became friends, much to Hwoarang's despise and anger.

One day in the midst of some night, Jin unexpectedly dropped by Kazi and Hwoarang's apartment while he was out, just to talk to Kazi. As fate would have it they started to talk and laugh when some one knocked on the door. Kazi had forgotten to tell Jin she was going to have Kazuya over to talk about her next mission because of the ruckus she caused at the Mishima Fortress a while back after the 'X-Gene' incident. Jin and Kazuya almost got into a fight and Kazi jumped in between them and ended up with a busted lip. Kazi actually dared to threaten them and told them nether one would be leaving until they solved their little 'family' issue, but only because she was pissed. So, they never 'really' sorted anything out except for the fact the Kazuya was thrown into a volcano and couldn't take care of Jun. Not even having known Jin even existed because of Heihachi, and fact that Jin got shot. So they just called each other by 'Jin' and 'Kazuya'. But only because Kazi was such a good mercenary did Kazuya NOT 'kick her ass up and down the sidewalk pavement', as Kazuya put it. So, Kazi lived, Hwoarang never found out, and all was weird once more, with the exception of Jin and Kazuya who didn't really 'hang out' or anything of that nature, although for some odd reason they did keep in touch once in a great while.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and the hot summer heat beat down on Tokyo, Japan. Hwoarang sat in the small apartment room staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Hwoarang!" Kazi yelled from the small bathroom. Hwoarang got up and walked to the open doorway.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Do you think I need a haircut?"

"Donno. Maybe." Hwoarang said watching Kazi look at her almost waist-length red colored strands.

"I'm gonna go get one, sound good to you?"

"Yeah, sure." Hwoarang said, "I'm gonna go hang out with the guys. Meet us when you're finished."

"Cool." Kazi said and walked out of the door and down the street.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thanks. Bye Guerra." Kazi said waving as she walked out of the hair shop.

"Bye!" he said and waved as she walked out of the door. Kazi waved back and walked down the street. The mid-summer day's heat was almost unbearable, especially at lunchtime in downtown Tokyo. Kazi raked a hand through her now army short red spikes,

"Damn, it's too hot." She said fixing her white tank top and dusting off her blue jeans. Kazi walked a little way down the street when she felt something pierce her left arm. "Arghh!" Kazi grasped her arm and found a tranquilizer. Kazi looked up in the direction from which it was shot and saw a Korean military sniper holding a tranquilizer gun and ordering for troops to get over there. Kazi felt weak, and couldn't hold on. Everything went black and Kazi fell to the ground.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where is she?!" Hwoarang yelled impatiently. He no longer felt Kazi's 'spirit and energy' as Baek used to call it. His gang members looked around at one another and then back at him.

"Eh, man, don't worry. Lareng went out to get some info. He'll be back in no time." Zach reassured him.

"Whatever." Hwoarang said impatiently. They waited for about two minutes when suddenly they spotted Lareng. He was running at full speed towards Hwoarang, a scared and concerned look upon his face. Lareng ran at Hwoarang and failed to stop. Hwoarang stepped out of the way and Lareng hit the wall and fell backwards on his back.

"Oww..." he huffed, "My... nose.... hurts..." his muffled voice made the whole group burst in laughter as he tried to get up still holding his broken nose. His face went from pain to shock. He suddenly let go of his nose and tried to tell Hwoarang something, "It's.... Kazi...." he huffed.

"WHAT?" Hwoarang practically grabbed him by his shirt. Zach suddenly grasped Hwoarang.

"Let the man say what he's go to say!" Zach's voice got louder, almost like a yell.

"She... She's..." Hwoarang looked at Lareng, "Kidnapped.... Korean... Army... " He passed out from the pain in his nose and not getting enough air. Hwoarang's eyes grew wide with shock.

"No..." Hwoarang said in disbelief, "I'm going. If I don't come back in four days, get help. I don't care who, just do it. Save Kazi at any cost." Hwoarang ran off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A day had gone by, Kazi sat on the ground, her legs sprawled out in front of her sitting up against the wall, in a cell located in the Korean Military Desert Base. Two guards stood outside of the bars of her cell and talked quietly to one another. Kazi was bored easily and made faces and things at the guards whenever they would turn around to look at her.

"Yup, just like him. Bad-ass, spiky redhead, and in dire need of a major attitude adjustment." One of them said turning to look at her. Kazi pulled the skin from underneath her left eye down with her finger and stuck her tongue out at him. She let go and started to laugh. "Weird ass mother fucker." he grumbled as he turned around and came face to face with his general, Chao Tseng. "Sir!" He said saluting.

"Open the bars." Chao said.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" Chao walked through the now open bars that were closed as soon as he was inside. Chao walked over to Kazi and knelt down,

"Hwoarang's twin, huh? Must be as rude and arrogant as him." Chao said. Kazi stuck out her tongue and pulled it back quickly before he could do anything about it. "Must have taken Tae Kwon Do," He said looking at her arms and legs.

"No shit, Sherlock. Did you figure that out, or did your mamma tell ya?" Kazi cocked, giving him a 'what are you stupid or just on crack' kind of look.

"Mind you. Hwoarang will pay. Going AWOL is not tolerated."

"AWOL, my ass. He left you like a small child out in the stormy cold wilderness, scared, afraid, and weak." her voice was a dangerous low and a hint of cockiness and self-pride within Hwoarang. The man sneered and had had clearly enough when he got up and out of the bars. Kazi grinned and ear-to-ear grin. She caught a few of his words before he left,

"The whole base is to be on Code 'Red' Operation 64X, Annihilation. Sergeant Hwoarang will come. Be ready." He said walking down the hall.


	17. Sugar Coated Nightmares

Chapter 17:

Sugar Coated Nightmares

The night was silent and black as coal. 'Now' Hwoarang thought as he jumped silently from the high tree and onto the bare sands just outside of the base. It had already been five days plus the one day Kazi had been captured would be six altogether. That meant he only had one day to get in, get Kazi, and get out. He slinked around the wall and started to climb where the spotlights didn't shine very often. He got to the top and jumped over, landing like a frog, both feet on the ground and both hands in front and between his legs. Hwoarang looked all ways and then ran for the other wall. Everything was going according to plan, or so he thought..... Hwoarang jumped up into a tree avoiding the officer general ChaoTseng, how Hwoarang hated that man. Hwoarang seemingly waited for them to pass but instead, the stood right there in front of that same tree. Hwoarang couldn't get out of the tree due to the wall right up against it and Chao would certainly see him if he got off now. Chao was looking at a rock when he suddenly threw it and smacked Hwoarang right in the forehead. Hwoarang fell out of the tree headfirst and landed on the hard ground. Chao sweat dropped and fake chucked,

"Heh... heh..."

"GODDAMN!" Hwoarang yelled, swiftly putting a hand over his mouth as if it would help him now.

"Hwoarang." Chao seized him by his ankle and his arm. Hwoarang looked at him in disbelief.

"Peachy." Hwoarang muttered. The officers grabbed him and took him to Chao's interrogation room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been a week; Hwoarang soon joined Kazi nside the cell. Hwoarang's gang members had done exactly what he told them too, except for the fact that....... they asked Jin Kazama. Jin brought Denise along with him, telling her that he needed some one to have a quick escape ready when he busted them out, but, needless to say, Denise 'fucked it all up' like Hwoarang referred to it, and they, too, got captured. They all were in the same cell and Kazi sat listening to Hwoarang and Denise bicker and fight back and forth until she almost snapped.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" She screamed jumping to her feet. Hwoarang and Denise as well as Jin, who looked over at her from the darkened corner, all had surprised expressions on their faces. They could hear the irritation and frustration in her heavy breathing. "I need time to think." She tried lowering her voice with no avail. Kazi walked to the far corner and hid her face within the darkness, trying so hard to calm down. Hwoarang and Denise fell silent and the sun started to set across the broad horizon of the golden sands of the desert. Kazi tried desperately to think of a way out. She pulled on the bars, she tricked the guards, and tried to free herself through the small, window, which actually worked until she got caught, as so with her other 'plans'.

Kazi didn't know anymore. She became edgy and confined. She couldn't take it. Jin found her in the far corner shivering in the cold night air that rushed from outside the window. Her head was buried in her knees and her knees were pulled up to her chest. Jin suddenly remembered someone sitting like that, it was strange though, as if that had happened before, but he didn't know where. Jin shrugged it off. He bent down and brushed some of her half shoulder-length hair back and behind her ear. Kazi felt his hand brush her skin lightly and thought it was Hwoarang. She turned away from him, if it was even possible, not lifting her head.

"Kazi." he whispered softly. Kazi froze and her head slowly looked up, only showing her eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asked quietly. Kazi shook her head. Jin sighed. "Something is. What is it?" Kazi felt a small smile curve on her face, which soon faded. He was always looking right through her. Hwoarang used to be able to do that, but now that he had been so uptight and self-absorbed since she came back to him, she wasn't so sure anymore. She didn't have anyone to talk to. And then there was Jin......

Flash back………………..

"Hey." Kazi heard a familiar voice and turned her head around. Jin stood there looking at her. 'Oh, great, just what I need, my brother's rival.' Kazi thought sarcastically as she at on the edge of the dock watching the stars glow and shimmer in the darkness of the night.

"What, Kazama?" Kazi sounded a lot more tired and uneasy than as a warning of intrusion. Jin sat down next to her legs dangling over the dock. He pulled his hood down and looked at her. Kazi's eye widened al little, for she had never seen Jin with out his hood.

"It's Jin." he said as if he were annoyed at her for calling him as her brother did. "And, what's wrong?"

"Not like you care." Kazi's voice went from defensive to saddened and sorrowful, "No one does. Not any more." She shook her head.

"What do you mean." Jin asked trying to catch her amber gaze.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your problem. Just leave me alone." Kazi's voice was harsh, but Jin didn't move.

"Tell me." By accident Kazi met is gaze intending to give him a harsh glare that changed dramatically. Her face softened and turned away. There was something about his deep brown eyes that she couldn't look into them for more than a few mere seconds. Jin asked once more, "Tell me, please...." Kazi never heard a voice so soft in all the years she had been on this Hellhole they call Earth.

"Scared, I guess" Kazi finally gave in. Jin nodded and listened to everything she had to say.

End Flash Back………………………

'Jin is different. He understands....' Kazi heard herself thinking.

"Kazi.." Jin's soft voice broke through her thoughts. Kazi lifted her head a little more to find herself letting a single strange red colored tear fall from her amber eyes. Kazi mentally cursed herself for letting Jin see her this way. She didn't like anyone to see her this way at all. She always felt she had to be strong, tough, and careless. That night at the dock, Jin told her different, and she still remembered.... 'Everyone needs some one to lean on. Even the coldest of heart.' his voice played over in her mind when she looked into those brown eyes of a midnight sky. Jin came a little closer, sitting in front of her and brushing the tear away.

"Scared.." Kazi answered hoping he remembered too. Jin sighed,

"Kazi, there is nothing to be scared of." He reassured her, "And there won't ever be."

"Jin....?"

"Hmm?" He answered. Kazi buried her face in her knees once more.

"I'm -......I'm so sorry....." She almost broke down.

"Don't" he said quickly, "It isn't your fault." Kazi looked up at him, hoping that he wasn't lying to her. He laid a hand gently on her cheek, "It's not your fault." he said again, "But, what are you scared of?"

"Sleep." Kazi said. "I don't want to be torn any more...." Jin had a small, confused look, but, decided not to ask anymore.

"It's late, good night, Kazi. Sweet dreams." Jin removed his hand and turned to walk away, but he heard Kazi whisper, pessimistically,

"Dreams, are only sugar coated nightmares......" Jin silently walked away leaving her in her corner. Hwoarang and Denise were fast asleep and Jin slumped down a wall, 'Kaziya... I wish.... I wish....' Jin thought as he drifted of to sleep.


	18. Ahlehana

Chapter 18:

Ahlehana

Kazi awoke the next morning knowing this was the day they were sentenced to execution. She broke out of her thoughts to find her head resting on Jin's shoulder. It shocked her, but she had to admit, having someone to lean on was nice for a change. Kazi squirmed.

"Oh, you're awake." Jin's voice came, softly as it did yesterday. Kazi looked up at him,

"Hm.. Sorry."

"Don't." He said with a small smile, he too knew what fate lie ahead for that day.

"Just... Just a little longer...." Kazi pleaded softly. Jin smiled and nodded.

"Sure." Kazi laid her head to rest on his shoulder once more and glanced around the room. Hwoarang and Denise were still sleeping and the guard were nowhere in insight. Wait a minute. Kazi scrabbled to her feet, surprising Jin on the way. She stumbled on over to the bars only to find the officers' clothes in piles. The television news station was on and showing very strange pictures. Kazi felt Jin's hands holding her up from falling.

"What the fuck?!" Kazi's outburst awoken Hwoarang and Denise. They got up and walked closer. Kazi and Hwoarang listened intently to the news broadcaster for a few moments. Their amber brown eyes grew enormous as the reporter scrambled through his Korean words and phrases.

"Kazi? What's going on?" Jin asked her, confused as he and Denise were. Kazi looked at him with an unbearable shocked expression.

"J-J-Jin..." Despite the event that he too knew that was going on, Hwoarang stiffened at the sound of Kazi calling Jin's first name, but

he said nothing. Kazi stuttered, "J-J-Jin, its Ahlehana."

"What? Ahlehana?" Jin was confused and Kazi saw this.

"Hold on. We need to get out of here first. I'll tell you later." Kazi turned to think. Jin took hold of her arm gently,

"Tell me now." Kazi shook her head,

"I can't we don't have much time." Kazi said quickly, "I'll tell you. I promise." Jin nodded.

"What are we gonna do?!" Hwoarang screamed in confusion.

"Hwoarang, Jin," Hwoarang stiffened again, as Kazi continued, "Denise, turn around."

"What?" Hwoarang said.

"Just do it." The all obeyed her and turned around. A sickening noise of grinding bones, flesh tearing, and painful growls and screams filled their ears. Hwoarang tried desperately to turn to see her but Jin grabbed him and whispered harshly in his ear,

"Don't." When the horrid sounds died off they turned around to see a magnificent bird standing in the midst of Kazi's clothes. It was a hawk of brilliant features. White covered it like snow, its wings were silky smooth, the end feathers had a black arrow like stripe and then the tips were dipped in silver. Its eyes were sharp and keen with a swirl of blue and amber-brown. Jin watched the magnificent bird with wonder. How graceful it was as it flew through the bars and grasped the keys from where the officer was standing. The hawk flew back and landed on Jin's shoulder dropping the keys in his hand. Jin took the keys and opened the bars. Hwoarang grabbed Kazi's clothes and ran with the others.

"What the hell just happened?!" Hwoarang asked Jin. Jin shook his head,

"I don't know. For now we need to get out."

"Keep in mind Kazama, there will still be soldiers around here and edgy. Don't make sudden movements." Hwoarang said. Jin nodded and gestured for Denise to pick up speed.

"I'ma comin'. A girl can only run so fast ya know." She yelled. The three of them ran and stole a jeep and were out in the desert in no time. Hwoarang was sure to steal some things like, food, water, clothes, and medical supplies before driving off. The hawk followed them for an hour and finally landed in the back seat with Denise. They rode 'til sundown and finally stopped to set up camp.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jin sat stroking the beautiful hawk with the back of his fore finger, genuinely smiling, wondering what it was thinking. The hawk seemed to close its eyes in a happy manner and would have probably purred if it had been a cat. Hwoarang looked at him and sneered. Denise noticed this too,

"What's wrong?" She asked. Hwoarang stared into the flames of the campfire,

"Look at him." Hwoarang sneered again, "Nature boy."

"Hmm... hatea." Hwoarang looked at her funny.

"What?"

"Hatea. Hater. Get it? I mean, you're jus' jealous." Denise rolled her eyes.

"Am not." Hwoarang and Denise went at it again, bickering back and forth as Jin took a little walk with Hikari Taka or Light Hawk, which was his name for the bird. Jin strode along, watching the hawk glide over the winds and tear gracefully through the sky. Jin's hands were loose in his pockets as Hikari Taka led him back to camp, were Denise and Hwoarang had fallen asleep together. Hikari Taka landed on a near by cactus and watched for any sign of movement. Jin soon fell asleep.

Little cries reached Jin's ears again for the millionth time. The sobs of a poor lost girl filled him with concern. The same girl, so beautiful.... His childish form stood over her, looking down in sorrow. Raven colored wings protruded from his back, his face and body covered in ancient tattoos, red glowing eyes, and a third glowing red one was placed in the middle of his forehead. Jin didn't care.

"Come.... Come with me..." He whispered to her as he held out his hand. The girl looked up her eyes full of tears, so sorrowful and scared. He had seen them somewhere before. The girl reached out and took his hand. "Dark Angel..." She was torn away from him once more. Her screams pierced the air and Jin awoke with a start.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hi." Kazi was the first thing Jin saw. Not that that was a bad thing, especially with the morning sun. "You're up early." Jin shook his head,

"Not as early as I usually wake." He scratched his head. "Why would you say that?"

"Hwoarang always sleeps 'til nine. Or later. Really depends on how god or bad street fighting went the previous night." Kazi laughed, it was music to Jin's ears. Jin smiled and then sighed,

"Kazi?" Kazi looked at him.

"What is it, Jin?"

"What is Ahlehana?" Kazi sighed and then started to explain.

"Jin, Ahlehana is a prophecy. It's about the end of the world." Kazi looked at the sky.

"The end of the world?" Jin asked, curious to know. She closed her eyes and continued,

"It lasts for seven days, the first of those days, every one who is forgiven is taken away to 'The Heavens' or the 'Everlasting Landscapes of Tranquility'." Jin raised an eyebrow as Kazi continued, a little blush growing on her cheeks, "Actually I-I thought you were an angel." Jin's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "I thought you were going to be taken from me, too." Kazi face started to rival her hair and Jin blushed a little too. "But since the forgiven have all gone...." Kazi paused. "Malikai has summoned Ahlehana and will soon take over and destroy all that lives until this planet is no more."

"Malikai?" Jin said.

"It's one of the proper names for Devil." Kazi answered. Jin froze. "And I have to stop him."

"Why you?" Jin asked quietly, letting all of that to sink in.

"Because, I….. I donno. I've always sort of tried to stop ya know… Bad stuff from happening." She answered with a sigh

"You know it won't be easy." Jin said hiding his sudden urge to kill himself.

"It'll be anything but easy, Jin. This is Devil we're talking about. But that won't stop me. I won't let him harm anyone. I won't let him harm you. I'll chase it all away." Kazi smiled. Jin wondered if she could actually do that, but was interrupted by his own mother's words form which he was a boy,

'You can do anything, as long as you're willing to sacrifice, Jin.' Jin nodded and came back to the reality of Kazi trying to nudge Hwoarang awake.


	19. Alliance

Chapter 19:

Alliance

The four of them; Jin, Kazi, Hwoarang, and Denise, finally made a plan, but time was running out. It was now the fifth day of Ahlehana and Jin had begun to sense Devil's whereabouts, the only problem was, he needed help. Hwoarang and Kazi could only sense through each other and Denise couldn't sense other than the ordinary someone's-behind-you kind of thing. They needed someone who could sense Devil as well. They needed Kazuya.

"No." Jin shook his head.

"Why not?" Kazi asked.

"He won't do it." Jin gave her a cold stare, the one he knew she couldn't stand, "He'll backstab us in a minute."

"Peas....?" Kazi pleaded, giving Jin her ever-so-cute puppy dog eyes. Jin crumbled, since he had a love for 'cute' things as everyone called them.

"Uh..." Jin sighed, "Fine." Kazi jumped and threw her arms around his neck. This surprised Jin and made Hwoarang want to kick his ass. Kazi pulled back,

"Off to Kazuya's!" Kazi shouted. With that they were. Hwoarang admitted to Kazi that he didn't like the thought of having Kazuya Mishima on their team as well and her hugging and calling Jin by his first name. Kazi could do nothing, but annoy and disobey him all because he said not to. Kazi laughed each time she called Jin by his first name and actually hugged him from behind. Hwoarang knew she was just playing with him and that she didn't really like Jin that way. They arrived at Kazuya's fortress and ordered the people to open the gate by Jin's means.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Join your little 'savoir group'?" Kazuya almost burst out in laughter. In which he did. Jin frowned at Kazuya's laughing and whispered to Kazi,

"I told you." Kazi rolled her eyes and whispered back,

"Jackass." Jin grinned at her words.

"I know." Kazi pouted and walked over to Kazuya, who was regaining his 'posture'.

"Kazuya." Kazuya looked at her.

"What?"

"Look, Jin says he can sense Devil. Ahlehana has come." Kazuya raised an eyebrow at Kazi's

words.

"Ahlehana is a myth. Nothing real."

"No it isn't." Kazi got serious.

"Yes it is." Kazuya said, provoking a fight.

"Then how do you explain all of the disappearances? How would you explain the sudden natural disasters that have gotten worse by the day?! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN BLOODY FUCKNG DEMONS FLYING THROUGH THE DAMN AIR AND SHOOTING FUCKING EYE BEAMS AT EVERYONE AND CACKLING MANIACLY AT SURVIORS BEFORE BLOWING THIER FUCKING HEADS OFF?!" Kazi screamed, waving her hands crazily through the air. They thought she had reached her highest point. Kazuya raised an eyebrow and the others, including Jin and Hwoarang, recoiled against the opposite wall.

Jin almost laughed at his sudden thought, 'If Kazi is brave enough to scream in Kazuya's face, she'd be able to confront Devil.' Jin looked at Kazi who started to move in an I'm-ready-to-kick-your-ass movement towards Kazuya, who wasn't at all worried, but actually he was amused. Then suddenly Kazi tripped over part of the chair and fell on her face. 'Or not....' Jin retracted. He, Hwoarang, and Denise shook their heads. Kazuya burst out in laughter and held onto the edge of the desk to keep from falling on the floor. Kazi sweat dropped and turned red from embarrassment. A few seconds later, Kazi burst out laughing along with Kazuya. Jin and the others soon followed and the whole room was contagious. Kazi had succeeded at lifting all of their hearts in the middle of a serious matter.

"Kazi? Are you ok?" Jin said between laughs walking towards her. Kazi just laughed and took Jin's outstretched hand to get up. Once Jin had helped her to her feet and the laughter had died down Kazi tried to win Kazuya over.

"Look, Kazuya, Jin can sense Devil but he needs help and you're the only other person who can sense him as well." Kazi said, "Please." Kazuya thought it over but Jin interrupted his thoughts,

"If you're not going to do it for the world, do it for Kazama, Jun." Kazuya's face was shocked with sudden reminders. Kazuya turned to the window once more and thought about it. Finally he spoke,

"Fine." Kazi smiled and stuck her tongue out at Jin,

"Told ya."

"Humph." Was his reply as he crossed his arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sixth day had finally dawned and Kazuya and the others had already started searching for Devil. Jin had explained to Kazi that he and Kazuya had special psychic ability and could sense evil. This, which she didn't know, was a lie and Kazuya had went along with it just to keep a lot of people from knowing about their 'true' forms. They paused every so often, to let Kazuya and Jin use their powers together to sense him before driving as fast as possible to get there. Kazi kept lookout while Kazuya and Jin were in their trance and Hwoarang and Denise got more water, wood, and made food. Kazi and Hwoarang, along with Denise, every so often would be attacked by flying demons and giant things of that sort. Their torn and mangled wings tore the damned sky hanging up above it all. Kazi jumped, kicking one off to the back, Hwoarang, too, defended Kazuya and Jin in their trance. Soon, they were back on the road fighting those mangled demons again here and there. They reached Yokohana, where Jin and Kazuya felt the strongest signal.

Kazi jumped out of the car, Jin climbing out after her. Hwoarang had already started to warm up for the end. Kazi started to punch and kick the air as well. Jin watched her spirit flame up in rage and strength. It saddened him. Jin looked at Kazuya and Kazuya returned the glance,

"This is it." Was all he said. Jin nodded. They stood in front of a thick forest Jin had known for years. Memories flooded back to him, killing him inside and just looking at Kazi's enraged soul made it even worse. Jin grabbed Kazi's arm. Kazi stopped and turned to look at him, her eyes serious, but naive of Devil's true power. Jin didn't blink.

"Kazi....." Kazi kept looking at him.

"What? Jin, we don't have much time! Lets go!" She grabbed his wrist and started through the woods, everyone else trailing behind her and Jin. "Which way?" Kazi asked him. Jin shook his head.

"You don't know what he's capable of." Kazi rolled her eyes,

"Look, Jin, it has to be done. Whether we like it or not. Which way?" Kazi said.

"Kazi-"

"Kazama...." Kazi warned, making Jin almost flinch from her sudden coldness. "I'm not asking again." Jin hung his head,

"Follow me." Jin sprinted off as fast as possible. Kazi almost lost him so she tried to catch him. Kazi ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Jin was so fast. Kazi eventually caught up to him. How? She didn't even know. She ran up behind him and grabbed his hand. Jin stopped and looked at her, shocked that she actually caught him, but suddenly he smiled, and then it turned into the trademark Mishima grin,

"Let's go." Kazi grinned too and they all soon ran to the near by cliff. Where they were greeted by their destroyer, Devil.....


	20. Final Fantasy

Devil's speech 

Chapter 20:

Final Fantasy

It was the seventh day and time was running out. Kazi ran with Jin towards Devil's location, with the others close behind. Kazi looked at her watch.

"Jin! Jin!" Kazi screamed. Jin looked at her. "We have two hours left!" Jin consoled Kazi and told her that they would get there in time. So they did. Kazuya and the others ran out into the open clearing where there was a cliff and plenty of open space. Kazi looked out at the dark purple being floating a few feet from the edge of the cliff in the air. He struck all of them, but Jin and Kazuya, with fear. His evil grin and cackling laughter of victory. He had long sharp teeth shaping his demonic grin. His glowing red eyes looked straight through Kazi and yanking at her confidence. Sleek dark purple wings spread magnificently in the air. His hands and feet made of hideous claws, sharper than knives. Beneath him a portal of lightning and mystical energy spewing monsters and demons as well as making disasters. Lighting struck the ground. It fell from the sky, electrifying the air. Kazi got herself together.

"This is it. Jin lets go." Jin's face was struck with surprise. Surely she would have seen what Devil could do, but she still wanted to fight. Jin nodded, calling to Kazuya who joined them as well. Kazuya, Jin, and Kazi attacked Devil head on. Hwoarang and Denise waited in the back, as backup of one of them couldn't fight anymore. Devil had no trouble with Kazi and threw her aside. Jin and Kazuya had teamed up against him and were attacking him from either side. Kazi got up. She landed a 'Hunting Hawk', one of her Master's favorites, on Devil, but he got up with barely any scratches at all. Kazi tightened her fists and stood in fighting stance. She couldn't do this alone and Jin and Kazuya were a bit of help but they needed all the power they could get on their side. Kazi motioned to Hwoarang and Denise. All of them stood, ready to take him on.

Devil cackled and flew full speed at them. Kazi and Hwoarang used their twin techniques, moving as one. Jin and Kazuya attacked head on as Hwoarang and Kazi held Devil. Denise, she too got hits in. But it seemed nothing could stop Devil. They all attacked with their own plans. Devil knocked them all back wards. Denise resigned to medic as the other four fought. Kazi tried as hard as she could to knock Devil's words out of her head:

**You cannot defeat me.... **She couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes I can!" Her sudden out burst gave her new found strength and speed. Kazi's eyes began to glow, but she still was no match for Devil. Kazuya and Jin used the power within them to help, but was still not enough. Kazi muttered some words closing her eyes and crossing her arms in an X across her chest. A strange ball of glowing light blue energy formed right in the middle. Kazi's eyes snapped open and threw open her arms, releasing ice shards and spearing Devil, but he pulled them out with ease and healed as fast as the wounds were made. Kazi kicked him sideways to the neck and made him do a cartwheel. He landed, both feet on the ground, his back to her. He looked over his shoulder and grinned the glittering red jewel of an eye shimmering with the sudden strikes of lighting. Kazuya launched into a series of Bitch Kicks and knocked Devil over to Jin. Jin grabbed him and pounded him into the ground. Devil caught his fist and threw him over to Denise. Hwoarang suddenly jumped him and he too was thrown over to Denise. Hwoarang hit his head on a tree and was seriously injured. Kazuya and Kazi teamed up and attacked Devil on their own. They surprisingly held him back long enough to help Denise heal the others. Kazuya was knocked back and Kazi landed on top of him, in a pile. The two of them got up and charged at Devil, despite Hwoarang, Jin, and Denise's yells.

The fight dragged on. Jin was seriously injured in his left arm and Hwoarang had a blow to the head. Kazuya and Kazi kept fighting, bravely ignoring their injuries and cuts. They were soon thrown back again. The two tried to get up but just couldn't get to their feet. Denise and the other two ran to them. Denise mended Kazi and Jin healed Kazuya, or actually got in the way of their eyesight so Kazuya could use Devil's power to heal himself.

"We can't....." Hwoarang muttered,

"He's too powerful." Denise said still mending Hwoarang. They sat there in silence. Kazi suddenly stood up.

"No. No he is not. Don't let him fool you." Kazi said. "I'm going to finish this. You coming, Kazuya?" Kazuya took the Korean girl's hand and she helped him up.

"No, Kazi." Jin said. "You're still hurt."

"Oh, so your own Father can go out there and get killed but I can't?"

"Kazi I didn't-"

"No. The world isn't going to save itself. We have to. We're the only ones who can." Kazi said looking at Kazuya

Jin felt a small smile spread across his face, a proud smile and a smile for the irony of their situation and his father and the one person who understands, working together. "Kazama, Jin." Kazuya's voice came. Jin looked at him. "Do it for your mother." After he said this his lips formed the words, 'I loved her and you did too.' But only Jin saw this.

"Kazuya's right, Jin." Kazi said. Jin nodded and got up.

"Doo San." he addressed Hwoarang. "Get up, let's roll." Hwoarang jumped up and they headed back out. All four as one. The lighting became worse. The air was hot and humid. Kicks and punches were exchanged as blood spilled unto the grass. It was miraculous how well they all worked together, but as fate would have it Kazi was the only one willing to take Devil on all-alone besides Kazuya.

"No... Please Kazi...." Jin pleaded. Kazi shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Kazi turned her back to him and charged at Devil, all alone. Kazi kept hearing his voice within her head:

Y**ou are doomed.... Worthless..... **

"No. You're mistaken." Kazi spat.

**You and that worthless wench, Jun Kazama...**

"No." Kazi resisted and kept getting up when ever he would knock her down.

**You won't win. She couldn't.... She gave in and gave me her soul willingly.....**

"Lair!" Kazi yelled. "Lies." She spat. Kazi head butted him and regained her stance. She launched into a series of Machine Gun Kicks and into an explicit combo, leaving Devil bloody. She motioned for him, "Bring it on." The magic words. Devil became enraged and flew at her. Kazi was in over her head. Devil suddenly shot an eye beam that missed her and hit Jin in his shoulder. Jin's screams of agony pierced Kazi's ears, then something snapped. Kazi grasped her shoulders and screamed in pain. Her ears straightened and grew pointed, her teeth growing sharper. Her hands and feet became demonic talons and her eyes went red with blood. Her veins were now pulsing. Devil watched in surprised satisfaction, as Jin, Kazuya, Hwoarang, and Denise watched in horror. Kazi's back hunched over and Hikari Taka 's giant wings ripped through her skin and bled everywhere. Blood dripped from her body as Kazi stood up straight and flew at Devil. The earth shook beneath them, lava and fire burned and singed the air, and winds shattered all sound, making it louder. Ice and lightning tore through the sky. Kazi's Hell Hawk form wasn't enough. She was knocked back and landed next to Hwoarang and Jin. Kazi shook it off. She looked at her watch. Twenty seconds left. She looked at him,

"Hwoanchan, I love you." She stroked his face with a talon, "I'll protect you, by my crimson blood…." Hwoarang was so confused; Kazi stood up. She shook her head and looked again at her watch, ten seconds. Kazi burst out in a run. Jin and Hwoarang screamed. Kazi tackled Devil and flew off the side of the cliff. Tears streaked down Jin and Hwoarang's faces as they screamed. She and Devil fell right into the portal to Hell.


End file.
